Historia lubi się powtarzać, czyż nie?
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Sequel do mojej serii o Erice Williams. Odkąd wróciła do przyszłości, minęło 16 lat; Dzień Sądu nigdy nie nadszedł i życie toczy się swoim rytmem. Nastoletni Damien i Erica nic nie wiedzą o terminatorach i swoim "poprzednim", wspólnym życiu. Do czasu...
1. ŚCIĄGA POSTACI

_Witam wszystkich!:)_

_Kiedy zaczynałam pisać przygody Eriki, nie sądziłam, że tak bardzo polubię moich bohaterów, zarówno tych pierwszo-, jak i drugoplanowych. Pokochałam ich jednak z nieustraszoną Williams, zwariowaną Alex i Damienem Panem Idealnym na czele. Stąd decyzja, żeby do historii wrócić krótkim sequelem, który odpowie na pytanie, czy historia lubi się powtarzać. Dla przypomnienia najważniejsze postacie:_

**ERICA WILLIAMS **– córka *Jessiki „Ćmy" Hall i *Ryana Williamsa, żołnierz Ruchu Oporu, Anioł Złomowisk, podopieczna generał *Alex Lightwood, moja flagowa OC. Po starciu z terminatorem życie ratuje jej operacja, po której staje się w połowie cyborgiem. Zakochana w Johnie (w obu wersjach czasowych) i *Damienie Connorach, ostatecznie wybiera młodszego z braci.

**ALEX LIGHTWOOD** – studentka informatyki, imprezowiczka i nimfomanka, najlepsza przyjaciółka Eriki. Zakochana w *Samie Gilesie. W przyszłości była jednym z najbardziej zaufanych żołnierzy Connora i zasiadała w Radzie Generałów; zaopiekowała się osieroconą Ericą.

**CHRIS LAND** – żołnierz Ruchu Oporu, najlepszy przyjaciel *Damiena Connora, optymista; podkochiwał się w Erice dopóki nie spotkał *Keiry Snow. Po śmierci ukochanej, cofa się w czasie, żeby uratować jej młodszą wersję, w której także się zakochuje. W innej wersji czasowej jest z Keirą, ale ginie podczas jednej z misji, zostawiając kobietę z ich synkiem, *Gabrielem.

**DAMIEN CONNOR** – syn Sary Connor i Dereka Reese'a, młodszy brat Johna, żołnierz Ruchu Oporu ze stopniem generała. Samotny, otoczony robotami nastolatek spotyka Ericę, dla której traci głowę. Tkając wokół ukochanej misterną sieć kłamstw, o mało nie traci jej na zawsze.

**KEIRA SNOW** – córka założyciela i właściciela SNOW INDUSTRIES, potem przejmuje firmę, nieśmiała, samotna od śmierci matki nastolatka. Jej życie odmienia na zawsze Chris Land, w którym się zakochuje i cyborg imieniem *Gabriel, jak również spotkanie z Ericą i spółką. W przyszłości Keira była protetyczką i genialnym naukowcem, ale straciwszy ukochanego, a potem synka, oszalała z rozpaczy i uciekła od ludzi, budując sobie terminatora z twarzą utraconego dziecka.

**GABRIEL** – cyborg „z duszą", terminator zbudowany przez Keirę, który potem dostał „płynne" ciało, inteligentny typ mechanicznego filozofa, odznacza się nieodpartym urokiem. Po ostatecznym starciu w fabryce terminatorów, wraca z Ericą do przyszłości.

**SAM GILES** – starszy brat *Rose Giles, przyjaciółki Eriki w przyszłości. Podkochuje się w zimnej, twardej i bezwzględnej gen. Lightwood. Zostaje przeniesiony w czasie, gdzie poznaje młodszą wersję Alex, która zdecydowanie bardziej przypada mu do gustu.

**ROSE GILES** – przyjaciółka Eriki w przyszłości, sanitariuszka o złotym sercu, żołnierz Ruchu Oporu, podopieczna gen. Lightwood. Przez pewien czas była z Damienem.

**EDDIE BRADLEY** – genialny wynalazca, protetyk, mechanik i informatyk, świata nie widzi poza swoimi bliźniakami *Diane i *Orlando. W przyszłości ciężko przeżywa ich stratę, przechodząc na stronę maszyn i stając się pionkiem SKYNETU. Typ milczka, kochające przyrodę (zwłaszcza psy), a przy tym kobieciarza.

**ORLANDO BRADLEY** – syn Eddiego, brat bliźniak *Diane. Odziedziczył po ojcu opór i smykałkę do elektroniki; ubóstwia motory. Nie radzi sobie z płcią piękną, ale zakochuje się szczęśliwie w Riley.

**DIANE BRADLEY **– córka Eddiego, siostra Orlando. Nieśmiała, lubiąca samotność dziewczyna. Dobra protetyczka i programistka. Jej wierną towarzyszką przez długi czas była przeprogramowana terminatorka Justine.

**TESS** – cyborg z bardzo odległej przyszłości mający się za Boga. Staje po stronie ludzi z ciekawości. Świat poznaje przez uważną obserwację. Zna wiele tajemnic. Później opiekunka i _second-in-command _Eriki.

**JESSICA HALL** – nazywana Ćmą freerunnerka, założycielka Aniołów Blokowisk (później, po Dniu Sądu, Aniołów Złomowisk), matka Eriki. Przebojowa, pewna siebie dziewczyna z dobrym sercem. Do szaleństwa kocha *Ryana Williamsa.

**RYAN WILLIAMS** – freerunner, ojciec Eriki i mąż Jessiki. W przyszłości najmłodszy generał w Ruchu Oporu, razem z ukochaną giną podczas jednej z misji. Jest bardzo odważny i nieustraszony.

**CHRISTINA HALL** – starsza siostra Ćmy, typ artystki, romantyczki i gaduły. Zakochana ze wzajemnością w Johnie Connorze.

**NATALIE GORDON** – policjantka współpracująca z FBI przy sprawie Connorów. Po wielu perypetiach zmienia stronę barykady oczarowana Eddiem Bradleyem. Bystra i inteligentna.

**MATT ADAMS** – policjant, dowódca grupy S.W.A.T., do której należała Erica. Podkochiwał się w Williams. Jego oczkiem w głowie jest dużo młodszy brat, James.

**JAMES ADAMS** – brat Matta, uczeń podstawówki, wyjątkowo mądry i uzdolniony. W przyszłości był żołnierzem Ruchu Oporu, ale po tragicznej śmierci brata i ukochanej, staje się żądny krwi i narwany, pragnie przejąć dowodzenie i zniszczyć maszyny raz na zawsze. Ostatecznie staje po stronie Connorów.

**HANAMI** – jeden z trzech psów rasy husky Bradleyów. Mądra suka, która nie raz ratowała skórę swoim właścicielom. Erica ma do niej wielką słabość.

_A teraz zapraszam do czytania:)._


	2. DAMIEN'S STORY, PART I

- Damien?

Nie wiedziałem, że zasnąłem, dopóki nie obudził mnie głos mamy. Otworzyłem oczy i mogą uwagę przykuł ekran telewizora, na którym wyświetlona była strona główna menu DVD ze _Śpiącą królewną_, a animacja i lecąca w tle słodka muzyczka wciąż i wciąż powtarzały się w tym samym odstępie czasu. Usiadłem normalnie na fotelu i spojrzałem na kanapę, gdzie przykryta moją bluzą spała Cameron ze swoim pluszowym, obowiązkowo różowym kucykiem pod ręką.

Moja mama wyłączyła telewizor i przysiadła obok dziewczynki, dotykając jej miękkich, ciemnych włosów. Wstałem i przeciągnęłam się, aż strzeliły mi kości.

- Inni mają braci, którzy zabierają na imprezy, przyprowadzają do domu koleżanki i kupują piwo – mruknąłem. – Ja mam brata, który podrzuca mi swoją córkę pod opiekę.

- Ale nie narzekasz, prawda? – Mama posłała mi ciepły uśmiech; teatralnie wywróciłem oczami. – No dobrze, dobrze, a teraz chodź do mnie.

Posłuchałem, doskonale wiedząc, co zrobi. Wyciągnęła zza paska moich spodni resztę mocno pomiętego t-shirtu i starannie wygładziła odstający materiał. Na takie czułości zdobywała się dziwnie rzadko, ale u niej zawsze były oznaką dobrego humoru. Podniosła na mnie oczy i popatrzyła tym tajemniczym wzrokiem, jakby nie widziała mnie, swojego szesnastoletniego syna, tylko kogoś innego. Dobrze znałem to spojrzenie. Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Chris i Keira będą za jakiś kwadrans – powiedziała wesoło.

Moja rodzina była dziwna i nie dziwna w ten komiczny, nieco groteskowy sposób jak rodzinki z głupkowatych seriali telewizyjnych. Byli dziwni w dosyć upiorny, tajemniczy sposób, ale i tak ich kochałem, nawet kiedy przemilczali odpowiedzi na moje pytania i potępiali zwykłą ciekawość dziecka. Na przykład Chris. Miał mocno pod czterdziestkę, a więc niemal dwa razy tyle lat co ja, a jednak był moim najlepszym kumplem. Nie zachowywał się nawet, jak na jego wiek przystało. Miałem wrażenie, że dawno temu ktoś odebrał mu te kilkanaście lat, kiedy powinien był być beztroskim nastolatkiem, a potem studentem; młodość Chrisa była dla mnie jednak jedną wielką niewiadomą. Należała do Rzeczy-O-Których-Nie-Mówimy.

Zbiegłem po schodach prowadzących z tarasu na podjazd akurat w momencie, kiedy czarny, lśniący hummer wjechał w otwartą bramę. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, widząc tylko jeden samochód i to ten, który lubiłem bardziej; srebrny mercedes zdecydowanie klasy A należący do Keiry był zbyt kobiecy i drobniutki. Auto zatrzymało się i zanim silnik zgasł, drzwi pasażera otworzyły się i dziedziczka fortuny Snowów z nieodłącznym telefonem komórkowym przy uchu i w czarnych, lśniących szpilkach szybkim krokiem ruszyła w moją stronę, szczebiocząc po japońsku do słuchawki.

- Słaby macie tutaj zasięg – mruknęła, całując mnie w policzek i idąc dalej. Obejrzałem się za jej smukłą sylwetką opiętą idealnie leżącym kostiumem z pewnością jakiegoś drogiego, znanego projektanta.

- Damien! – Usłyszałem. Gabe już biegł w moją stronę. – Mam beta-wersję najnowszej gry od mamy. Odpalę _plejstejszyna, _okej?

- Jasne. – Nie mogłem powstrzymać się przez dotknięciem jego puszystych włosów. – Leć. – I już go nie było; niemal się roześmiałem, po czym ruszyłem w stronę hummera.

Chris zdążył już otworzyć drzwi z tyłu samochodu.

- Hej, Connor – przywitał się, jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju, co zawsze mnie dziwiło, bo we wszystkich dziennikach i spisach figurowałem jako Damien Reese. Wymieniliśmy uścisk dłoni i mężczyzna wyjął z auta przenośny fotelik, w którym grzecznie spała Tina, po czym ostrożnie zamknął drzwi, nie chcąc obudzić córeczki, która była jego oczkiem w głowie.

- Cześć. Jak noga? – zapytałem, dostrzegając, że mój przyjaciel lekko kuśtyka.

- Nieźle. – Uśmiechnął się. – To przypomniało mi, że nie jestem już młodzieniaszkiem. Nie mówiłeś Sarze, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że nie.

Moja mama nie wiedziała, że połowa naszych wypraw na ryby nawet nie zaczynała się nad jeziorem. Chris uwielbiał sporty ekstremalne; mówił, że stęsknił się za ryzykiem i igraniem ze śmiercią, chociaż oczywiście nie wyjaśnił dlaczego. Rzeczy-O-Których-Nie-Mówimy, heh. Tydzień temu skakaliśmy ze spadochronami i Chris nieszczęśliwie skręcił sobie nogę w kostce. Obyło się jednak bez gipsu i miałem nadzieję, że Land szybko się z kontuzji wykaraska, bo zdążyłem się już uzależnić od adrenaliny. Żeby tylko mama się o tym nie dowiedziała!

W kuchni dołączyliśmy do mojej mamy i Keiry, które piły kawę. Pani Snow (nie zmieniła bowiem nazwiska po ślubie z Chrisem) ubrana była w szary t-shirt i wytarte spodnie, a i tak wyglądała czarująco. Chris postawił fotelik na ławie pod oknem, upewniając się, czy mała nadal śpi, po czym usiadł obok żony, która akurat była w połowie monologu dotyczącego planów Snow Industries dotyczących wejścia firmy na rynek telefonii komórkowej. Słuchałem jednym uchem, zerkając raz po raz na Chrisa i czekając, aż znudzi go siedzenie w jednym miejscu. Pięć minut później wstał i zawołał Gabriela; we trójkę wyszliśmy na słońce. Zorganizowałem piłkę i zaczęliśmy rzucać do kosza, który mój tata przymocował zaraz nad garażem. Chris droczył się z synem, który był typem kujona, nie sportowca.

- Wiesz co, Connor? – Land rzucił mi piłkę. – Zawsze myślałem, że nasze dzieci będą dora... – urwał. – Czy ja dobrze widzę? Diane jest przed czasem?

Będąc pod wrażeniem, jak szybko zmienił temat, obejrzałem się. Czerwony cherokee właśnie minął bramę, żeby zaparkować obok hummera.

- O, nie – szepnął Gabe'a. – Dziewczyny...

Spojrzałem na jego ojca i obaj wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

Diane wysiadła z auta zaraz po jej bliźniaczkach, które chichocząc i niosąc ze sobą swoje różowe akcesoria i plecaczki w kształcie serc, ruszyły w naszą stronę.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziały równocześnie, po czym całą swoją uwagę poświęciły Gabe'owi, który z zaciętą miną stał obok swojego taty.

- No, Gabe, idź pobawić się z dziewczynkami. – Chris poklepał syna po czubku głowy. – Pokaż im grę.

- To gra chłopaków – syknął chłopiec.

- Nie szkodzi – Drew (albo Kirsten, nie byłem pewien) wywróciła oczami. – My też gramy w takie gry.

- Jasne, że gramy! – dopowiedziała jej siostra.

- Sprawdzimy. – Gabe uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Chodźcie, ale szybko. Dziewczyny są wolne...

- Nieprawda! – zawołały jednocześnie. – Możemy się ścigać!

- Panie mają fory – rzucił chłopiec; przez chwilę on i bliźniaczki mierzyli się spojrzeniami, po czym równocześnie wystartowali w stronę domu.

- Miały być fory! – krzyknęła jeszcze któraś z dziewczyn, zanim wbiegli na schody.

- Gabe śliczniutki jest. – Diane cmoknęła w policzek Chrisa, a potem mnie. – Ty też – dodała, puszczając mi oko.

- Gdzie masz brata? – zagadnął ją Land.

- Zgarnie Riley z lotniska i niedługo będą z tu z tatą. Ale mówcie lepiej, co słychać.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali o swoich dzieciach tonami dumnych rodziców. Między córkami Diane a Gabem było trzy lata różnicy, ale Drew radziła sobie z matematyką równie dobrze jak on i Chris chyba był nieco zazdrosny.

Wkrótce potem zjawili się Orlando, Riley i ich syn, Vin oraz Eddie. Dzieciak od razu został wysłany do Gabriela i reszty; obstawiałem też, że Cameron obudziła się i do nich dołączyła. Przyglądając się tym ludziom, bądź, co bądź, mojej rodzinie, coraz bardziej byłem pewny, że połączyło ich coś wielkiego i wyjątkowego.

Mój tata przyjechał z Johnem; zajęliśmy się rozpakowywaniem zakupów z auta, a Eddie i Orlando z puszkami piwa w dłoniach krążyli pomiędzy żarzącym się już ogrodowym grillem a wysokich, wesoło trzaskającym ogniskiem. Chris rozmawiał z Diane, a Keira tuliła się do jego pleców.

- Gdzie masz Christę? – zapytałem Johna, kiedy usiadłem na skraju jego łóżka. Mój brat powiesił na krześle marynarkę, starannie ją wygładzając. – Pojechała po Ćmę i Ryana. – Spojrzał na mnie uważnie. – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

- Szkoła daje mi w kość.

- Nie narzekaj – mruknął, rozwiązując krawat. – Ja dwa razy powtarzałem liceum.

- Sam sobie zgotowałeś taki los.

- No nie do końca.

- Tatuś! – Dobiegło nas od strony drzwi i Cameron podbiegła do Johna, który od razu podniósł ją do góry.

- Dokuczałaś wujkowi Damienowi, jak ci kazałem? – Cmoknął ją w policzek.

- Nie! Byłam grzeczna! – zaprotestowała żywiołowo.

Kiedy zeszliśmy do reszty, znowu skupiłem się na obserwowaniu. Szybko dołączyli do nas Ryan, Christina i Ćma (nikt nie zwracał się do mamy Eriki po imieniu). Potem zjawili się Sam z córeczką Grace; brakowało tylko Alex i Eriki. Alex pewnie miała się zjawić całkiem niedługo, Erica zaś z Francji wracała dopiero za trzy miesiące.

Usiadłem obok mamy; przede mną płonęło ognisko. Końcem buta wkopałem w płomienie kawałek drewna. Moja mama objęła mnie ramieniem, rozmawiając z Keirą. Eddie gadał o czymś z moim tatą, dosłyszałem coś o jakiejś zasadzce i helikopterze. John zajął się żoną; Ćma i Ryana wydawali się jak zwykle nie widzieć świata poza sobą nawzajem. Sam kręcił się nieco dalej w towarzystwie Diane i jej brata.

Nagle dobiegł nas dźwięk klaksonu.

- Alex przyjechała! – zakomunikowała nam Riley, wracając z kartonem soku.

Obejrzałem się, kiedy usłyszałem drugi trzask drzwi.

- Erica! – wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie Ćma, zrywając się z miejsca.

Zupełnie podświadomie zerwałem się z ławki, a serce zrobiło coś dziwnego w mojej piersi i poczułem się jakoś dziwnie, ale przyjemnie. Słysząc radosne szczebiotanie Ćmy, patrzyłem, jak obejmuje córkę, prowadząc ją w naszą stronę.

- Niespodzianka! – rzuciła Erica wesoło, witając się z każdym po kolei.

- Miałaś wrócić... – zaczął Ryan, tuląc córkę do siebie.

- Wiem, tato – przerwała mu szybko – ale straszliwie się za wami stęskniłam! Za wami wszystkimi!

- Się rozumie. – Chris posłał jej uśmiech.

Dziewczyna robiła rundkę dookoła stołu; niektórzy tulili ją dłużej, inni krócej, ale za to zasypywali pocałunkami, a mój tata na przykład tylko uścisnął jej dłoń z wyrazem dziwnego zakłopotania na twarzy[*], a ja nie mogłem oderwać od niej oczu. Zmieniła się przez ten trzy miesiące w Europie; zaczynając od jej włosów, które teraz były dziewczęco długie i opadały łagodnie na ramiona, przez delikatny makijaż, aż po spódnicę z falbaną czy jak to tam się fachowo nazywa, odkrywającą długie, zgrabne nogi. I kiedy przyszła moja kolej i wyciągnęła ku mnie otwartą dłoń do uściśnięcia, ja wziąłem ją w ramiona, zupełnie się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Uderzył mnie mocny zapach jej perfum i miękkość piersi przyciśniętych do mojego torsu. Miałem wrażenie, że gdzieś za mną Alex i Ćma równocześnie wstrzymały oddech.

- Cześć, Damien – powiedziała Erica wesoło, kiedy niechętnie ją puściłem. Alex dźgnęła łokciem Keirę.

- No hej – mruknąłem.

Dziewczyna przytuliła moją mamę, a potem usiadła obok Ćmy, która objęła ją mocno. A potem Alex zaczęła opowiadać, jak to Erica tydzień temu zadzwoniła do niej z płaczem, że chce wracać.

- Alex zarezerwowała bilet _et voilà_! _Je suis ici. _– Moja rówieśniczka wyglądała na bardzo szczęśliwą.

- Kochanie moje! – Ćma przytuliła ją mocniej. – Opowiadaj, Malcolm, opowiadaj!

Erica zjeżyła się nieco na Malcolma, jak jej mamie czasem zdarzało się ją nazywać. Kiedyś tłumaczyła nieporadnie, że Erica miała być chłopcem i właśnie tak miała się nazywać. Dziewczyna zaczęła opowiadać; słuchałem, ale nie wsłuchiwałem się w słowa, raczej w jej głos. I patrzyłem. Nie mogłem przestać, choć bardzo się starałem; gapiłem się równo. Przecież znałem ją od dziecka; wychowaliśmy się praktycznie razem, chodziliśmy do tych samych szkół, a teraz do liceum. Nie powiem, że się przyjaźniliśmy, ale na pewno kolegowaliśmy się, chociaż jakiś rok temu zaczęliśmy się od siebie oddalać, a potem przyszły wakacje, początek roku szkolnego i jej wyjazd do Francji na wymianę. Teraz jednak miałem wrażenie, że oto zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy. Tuliła się do mamy, a ja marzyłem, żeby tuliła się do mnie. Dziewczyny były dla mnie zawsze i nie żebym narzekał na brak powodzenia wśród płci przeciwnej, wręcz przeciwnie, ale nagle Erica wydała mi się tą jedyną. Jedyną dla mnie. A potem przypomniałem sobie, dlaczego oddaliliśmy się od siebie: na siłę nas ze sobą swatali, moi rodzice, John, Alex. Tak jakby żadne z nas nie miało innej opcji, jak tylko być z drugim. Jakby to zostało już ustalone dawno temu, zanim się urodziliśmy.

- Damien? – szept mamy wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. – Zobaczysz, co u dzieciaków?

- Jasne. – Wstałem niechętnie i powlokłem się w stronę domu.

Uderzyła mnie cisza. Cisza plus dzieci nigdy nie oznaczała czegoś dobrego, to już wiedziałem. Na szczęście jednak cała banda nieletnich oglądała _Małą syrenkę _(stosunek liczby dziewcząt do liczby chłopców wynosił 2:1, stąd wybór filmu). Gabe z PSP w dłoniach, udając, że nie jest zainteresowany bajką, przesunął się nieco, robiąc mi miejsce. Spojrzałem po dzieciakach i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy ich też już ze sobą swatają. Posiedziałem z nimi do końca filmu, który dzięki Cameron znałem niemal na pamięć.

- Możemy teraz grać? – zapytał Gabe.

- Ale mamy tylko dwa dżojstiki – mruknęła Kirsten, łakomie patrząc na DVD z _Małą syrenką II. _

- Będziemy się zamieniać, no! – Vin zmarszczył brwi.

- Dobra, ale my wybieramy jedną postać, wy drugą – zakomenderowała Grace.

Wstałem i zajrzałem do swojego pokoju; sprawdziłem ulubione forum i pocztę, kiedy usłyszałem muzykę z gry i ponury głos lektora:

- _W roku 2009 program komputerowy zwany SKYSET wypowiedział wojnę ludzkości._

SKYSET? Nazwa zabrzmiała jakoś dziwnie znajomo; wróciłem do dzieciaków.

- _Na czele Ruchu Oporu stanął James Condor. Wysłał w przeszłość swojego żołnierza Caleba Reeda, aby ten chronił jego matkę, Samanthę Condor. Stań się częścią tej niesamowitej historii._

Na ekranie pojawiły się dwa napisy _PRZESZŁOŚĆ_ i _PRZYSZŁOŚĆ_.

- Bierzemy _PRZYSZŁOŚĆ_! – Gabe uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Mają super broń.

- Nie, weź _PRZESZŁOŚĆ_ – powiedziałem, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego.

- _Wybrałeś PRZESZŁOŚĆ. Wciel się w jednego z dzielnych żołnierzy Ruchu Oporu i pomóż zniszczyć SKYSET raz na zawsze. _– Na ekranie pojawił się długi spis postaci do wyboru.

- Każda ma inną misję! – pochwalił się Gabe. – Mnóstwo scenariuszy do wyboru. Ta gra to będzie hit!

Zacząłem przebiegać oczami po nazwiskach. Nagle jedno przykuło moją uwagę. _EMMA WILLIAMSON._

_ - _Pokaż ją! – krzyknąłem.

- Spokojnie, Damien – zganił mnie Vin.

Na ekranie pojawiła się postać żołnierki, prezentując swoje uzbrojenie. Kobieta była bardzo ładna jak na standardy gier, dopracowana ze szczegółami; miała długie, kruczoczarne włosy, ubrana była w czarne obcisłe spodnie, wysokie buty i wojskową kurtkę.

- Patrzcie teraz! – pisnął młody Land.

Emma podwinęła rękaw, unosząc rękę, która nagle błysnęła srebrem, rozkładając się w coś na kształt ostrych, lśniącym szponów.

- Jest w połowie cyborgiem – zaczął Gabriel. – To długa historia, ale ta laska ma super _combosy!_

- Ja ją chcę! – Grace klasnęła w dłonie.

- Czekaj, wróć do listy postaci – powiedziałem szybko.

Wypatrzyłem kolejne nazwisko. DARREN CONDOR.

- To facet Emmy – wyjaśnił syn Chrisa. – Dobry w strzelaninach, niezłe oko i dużo punktów w szybkości.

Wpatrywałem się w bohatera gry, który prezentował się bardzo męsko. Darren Condor, Emma Williamson, John Condor, SKYSET. Dziwne... Nagle coś kliknęło w mojej głowie. Czy możliwe, żebym już _tu _kiedyś był? Nie tylko ja, Erica też?

Wstałem z głową pełną myśli i wróciłem do ogniska. Nie wypatrzyłem jednak Eriki. Pojechała już?

- Gdzie Erica? – zapytałem szeptem Alex.

- Nie wiem, poszukaj. – Ta puściła mi oko. Wbiłem ręce w kieszenie. – Ładniutka jest prawda? – Usłyszałem jeszcze za plecami.

Dziewczynę znalazłem dosyć szybko. Leżała na huśtawce-kanapie z zamkniętymi oczami; zmierzchało dosyć szybko. Erica wyglądała pięknie; spódnica odkryła jej kształtne kolana. Zamrugała oczami i przysunęła do siebie bliżej nogi, robiąc mi miejsce do siedzenia.

- W porządku? – zapytałem.

- Jestem tylko zmęczona. Leciałam od wczoraj.

Zamknęła oczy, a ja myślałem tylko o jednym: żeby ją pocałować. Siedziałem jednak nieruchomo.

- Alex całą drogę z lotniska mówiła o tobie, jak wyprzystojniałeś. – Jej głos pobrzmiał rozbawieniem, ale ja milczałem; to Alex swatała nas najbardziej. – Nie kłamała.

Spojrzałem na nią szybko, ale miała zamknięte oczy. Zastanawiałem się, co powiedzieć, kiedy dziewczyna usiadła, spuszczać nogi na trawę.

- Marzę o własnym łóżku. – Wstała, przeciągając się; poszedłem jej śladem. I wtedy zapytałem sam siebie, czy już kiedyś ją całowałem? Trzymałem w ramionach? Kochałem się z nią? Kiedyś, dawno temu, w innym życiu? Nie miałem pojęcia. Z zamyślanie wyrwał mnie jej głos:

- Jedziemy na weekend do domku Bradleyów, to znaczy moje koleżanki, ja i kilku chłopaków. Chcesz się zabrać z nami?

- Ja-jasne – wydukałem zaskoczony. Posłała mi uśmiech tak piękny, że aż serce mi zmiękło.

- Zdzwonimy się.

Poczułem się, jakbym był najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie. Co tam przeszłość, Erica i ja – tu i teraz – spędzimy razem dwa dni w środku lasu. Co prawda nie sami, ale niech już będzie...

_[*Dla tych, którzy zapomnieli, Derek i Erica (ta z przyszłości) spędzili razem upojną noc w TTEWM Ep6: Everything I Do.]_


	3. ERICA'S STORY, PART I

_Na razie romansowo, ale akcja nadchodzi:D. Miłego czytania~!!_

**ERICA'S STORY, PART I**

- Damien Reese? – Rose, moja przyjaciółka, zrobiła wielkie oczy. – TEN Damien Reese? Ten, z którym jakże stereotypowo kąpałaś się w dmuchanym baseniku na golasa, kiedy byłaś mała?

- Tak – mruknęłam, idąc szkolnym korytarzem. – Ten sam.

- O, kurczaki! Przecież mówiłaś: nigdy w życiu!

Już miałam coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy na szczęście zadzwonił dzwonek i wepchnęłam bez słowa Rose do klasy. Ta dała za wygraną i skupiła się na robieniu notatek. Całą lekcję myślałam o swoim powrocie z Francji i o Damienie. Głównie o Damienie. Niechętnie wróciłam myślami do pobytu w Europie. Do poznanych tam świetnych ludzi, do trudności w nowej szkole i w zupełnie nowym miejscu, kłopotów z językiem, z różnicami kulturowymi, wyobcowaniem i tęsknotą za rodziną. Straszliwie za tymi dziwnymi ludźmi tęskniłam. Za mamą, za tatą, za Alex i za całą resztą. Za Damienem też. W Paryżu byli chłopcy, czarując Francuzi, mistrzowie we flirtowaniu i całowaniu, ale czasem łapałam się na tym, że myślami byłam przy Reesie. Czasem nawet fantazjowałam o Johnie, ale on był już zajęty, a szkoda, choć oczywiście jemu i mojej cioci życzyłam wszystkiego dobrego.

Damien był dla mnie od zawsze dosyć drażliwym tematem. Nienawidziłam tego, jak bardzo nas ze sobą swatali. Wszyscy bez wyjątku, a najbardziej Alex i moja mama. Tak, jakbym nie mogła być z nikim innym, jak tylko z nim. Na początku były żarty, ale z biegiem lat zaczęłam lepiej rozumieć te przytyki, dostrzegać ich głębszy sens. Co więcej, czasem Alex mówiła dziwne rzeczy, wspominała wydarzenia, w których na pewno nie brałam udziału i jęczała, że jest taka stara, a ja znowu – znowu! – młodziutka i śliczna. Nie miałam też pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo kochałam tą wariatkę dwa razy starszą ode mnie. Miałam pewne podejrzenia i czasem ktoś mnie w nich utwierdzał. To pewnie niemożliwe, na pewno niemożliwe, żebym _tu_ już kiedyś była, prawda? A jednak tak się czułam.

Powrót do domu wcale nie był trudny. Telefon do Alex i szczere wyznanie, że jest mi źle. Powiedziała, żebym wróciła. Posłuchałam.

- Musisz zobaczyć, jak wyprzystojniał twój Damien! – zarzekała się. _Mój _Damien?

Wróciłam. Akurat na wspólne ognisko, taki mały zjazd rodzinny. I kiedy zobaczyłam ich wszystkich, serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej. Jako jeden z pierwszych wstał Damien. Jego widok przypomniał mi o ucieczce do Francji, ale dotyk uświadomił mi, że nigdy nie był mi obojętny. Alex nie kłamała; wyprzystojniał. I urósł, zrobił się szerszy w ramionach, mocniejszy w linii szczęki, bardziej męski w rysach, ale nadal miał tak samo niesforne, miękkie włosy, które mogłabym przeczesywać palcami całe dnie.

Nie wspomniałam Alex, nie mówiłam nikomu, że we Francji poznałam chłopaka i... zakochałam się. Takie przynajmniej miałam wrażenie. Jean był niesamowity, idealny! Przystojny, dobrze zbudowany, inteligentny i zabawny; był bratem jednej z moich szkolnych koleżanek; miał dwadzieścia trzy lata, studiował marketing. Przy nim język rozwiązywał mi się lepiej niż po butelce _bacardi watermelon_. Gadaliśmy godzinami, po francusku, czasem po angielsku; wyciągał mnie na spacery, do _bistrot, _do kina, do Luwru na jakże popularne nocne zwiedzanie, do kafejek. Nasz pierwszy pocałunek pod wieżą Eiffla był jak ze snów. A potem Jean musiał wyjechać do Marsylii; zaproponował, żebym zrobiła sobie przerwę ze szkołą i pojechała z nim. Zadzwoniłam do Alex.

- Tak sobie myślę, że gdybym się na przykład zakochała... – rzuciłam podekscytowana do słuchawki.

- Ty jesteś zakochana – przerwała mi Alex pobłażliwym tonem.

- Serio? Skąd... wiesz?

- Po prostu wiem, znam cię, Erica. On też cię kocha, chociaż może jeszcze o tym nie wie.

- Chyba wie. – Nakręciłam na palec kosmyk włosów.

- Ranyści, ty łobuziaro! Aż stamtąd czarujesz Damiena?!

- Damiena? – Zamrugałam szybko oczami.

- Chwilkę – rzuciła po dłuższym milczeniu. – Chyba nie mówimy o kimś innym, prawda? – Milczałam. – Erica, ranyści! Nie rób tego sobie! Mnie i całej reszcie. Ale przede wszystkim sobie! Ty musisz być z Damienem! To, co razem przeszliście, te wszystkie kłamstwa, zdrady... Nie rób tego sobie! Damien jest dla ciebie i tylko dla ciebie od zawsze! Ty jesteś dla niego! Ranyści, nie popełniaj tych samych błędów, błagam!

- Przerażasz mnie, Alex – wyszeptałam zgodnie z prawdą, kończąc rozmowę. Rozpłakałam się. Przez dwa kolejne dni byłam jakby cieniem; nic mnie nie cieszyło tak, jak wcześniej. I powiedziałam „nie" Jeanowi, chociaż bardzo chciałam odpowiedzieć przeciwnie; wyjechał. Tydzień później znowu zdecydowałam się zadzwonić do Alex. I obiecałam sobie nigdy z nią nie rozmawiać o Damienie i naszej _przeszłości_.

Kiedy zobaczyłam go przy ognisku, wyprostowanego jak struna, smukłego, o śmiesznie długich rękach z _tym _wyrazem na twarzy, coś ukłuło mnie w sercu. Ale ten ból minął, jak tylko znalazłam się w jego ramionach. I nie żałowałam już niczego; że powiedziałam „nie", że uciekłam z Erasmusa. Cieszyłam się.

Miałam mnóstwo pytań, a on tylko jedno:

- W porządku?

Skłamałam, że jestem zmęczona lotem, ale co innego miałam mu odpowiedzieć? Moje własne uczucia były dla mnie samej jedną, wielką zagadką. I to mnie przerażało. Proponując Damienowi wspólny weekend w domku Bradleyów, miałam nadzieję, że to będą decydujące dwa dni, po których albo raz na zawsze powiem im wszystkim, a zwłaszcza Alex, że Reese nie jest dla mnie, albo wręcz przeciwnie: zgodzę się z nimi, że _jest tylko dla mnie od zawsze, _jak ujęła to Lightwood. Czułam strach.

Kiedy pakowałam plecak po powrocie do szkoły (Rose cała mi spokój odnośnie Damiena, ale czułam, że przez weekend sobie na mnie użyje), zjawiła się moja mama.

- Nie powinnaś być na sesji Adidasa? – zapytałam. Od kiedy została amerykańską twarzą firmy i ich nowej kolekcji dla aktywnych kobiet, cały czas miała jakieś sesje zdjęciowe, a moje ściany nie mieściły już plakatów z jej twarzą i ślicznym, wysportowanym, wciąż młodym ciałem, którego tak bardzo jej zazdrościłam. Byłam z niej dumna: z mojej mamy, która urodziła mnie w wieku szesnastu lat, kochała najbardziej na świecie i nigdy nawet słowem na uskarżała się, że zepsułam jej karierę albo coś w tym stylu.

- Nie, kochanie. – Usiadła na kanapie po turecku. – Widzę, że przygotowania wrą.

Pokiwałam głową.

- Denerwuję się – przyznałam.

- A masz chociaż czym? – Posłała mu uśmiech. – Prześliczna, cudowna pod każdym względem, odpowiedzialna dziewczyna spędzi weekend ze znajomymi nad jeziorem w środku lasu, paląc ogniska, popijając piwo i opowiadając sobie straszne historyjki. Nie brzmi tragicznie, prawda?

- Zaprosiłam Damiena – wyrzuciłam z siebie, bojąc się jej reakcji.

- Nie musiałaś. – Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewałam; spojrzałam na moją rodzicielkę.

- Ale chciałam.

- To dobrze. Jestem pewna, że spędzicie miło weekend. Macie sobie pewnie dużo do opowiedzenia.

- A co jeśli... ja wcale nie chcę z nim być?

Uśmiechnęła się, skubiąc sznurek przy bluzie.

- Jakoś się z tym pogodzimy. Alex będzie pewnie kręciła nosem, ale najważniejsze dla nas jest twoje szczęście, Malcolm.

Nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, jak mnie nazwała i rzuciłam się jej na szyję. Tak bardzo ją kochałam!

Leżąc w łóżku, wybrałam numer Damiena. Wcześniej zdzwoniłam się z Rose i z chłopakami. Jej brat obiecał kupić nam alkohol, raczej dla chłopaków, dla Chada i spółki.

- Tak? – Mój rozmówca odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.

- Cze-cześć. Spakowany już jesteś?

- Tak jakby. – Jego głos brzmiał bardziej męsko niż to sobie zapamiętałam. – A ty?

- Tak samo. Ciężko mi będzie odstawić spódnice na te dwa dni – wypaliłam bezmyślnie, chcąc wprowadzić do rozmowy dłuższe zdania.

- Skąd ta zmiana stylu? Odkąd pamiętam, chodziłaś w spodniach.

- Musiałam. Alex, moja osobista stylista, uznała, że cytuję: „spodnie nie przeszkadzają w ucieczce".

- Cała Alex. – Roześmiał się krótko. – I pewnie dodała: „w spodniach chodziłaś od zawsze". – Zachichotałam; miał rację. – Spódnice też są... spoko. – Usłyszałam stukanie w klawiaturę.

- Co robisz?

- Klikam z koleżanką.

- Aha. – Przygryzłam dolną wargę. – Co to za koleżanka?

- Znajoma ze szkoły.

- Fajna?

- Całkiem, całkiem.

- Znam ją?

- Chodzę z nią do klasy. Natasha Bergen.

Przed oczami stanęła mi mega dziewczęca, ubrana zwykle w róże i pastele Miss Wielkiego Biustu.

- Kojarzę tylko z widzenia.

_I z rozmiaru piersi, _dodałam w myślach, zerkając w dół na własne. Nie było z nimi tak źle, ale mogłyby być większe. Chociaż troszeczkę.

- Okej – podsumował. Poczułam złość, że rozmawia ze mną i z Natashą jednocześnie. Chociaż wierząc Alex, on _jest tylko dla mnie od zawsze. _– O której mam być gotowy?

- Wpadnę koło dziewiątej. Musimy jeszcze zrobić zakupy.

- Jasne, no to do jutra.

- Do jutra. – Rozłączyłam się.

Poprawiłam spodnie, wysiadając z auta na podjeździe Reese'ów. Miały to do siebie, że kiedy się schylałam, wychodziły mi majtki, co było żenujące. W kuchni przywitała mnie pani Connor, proponując śniadanie. Dziękując, odmówiłam.

- Damien zaraz zejdzie. Powiedział mi, że bardzo cieszy się na ten wyjazd. Wczoraj długo siedział przy komputerze.

- Aha – mruknęłam tylko.

- Cześć, Erica. – Usłyszałam nagle i odwróciłam się. John stanął w drzwiach, dopinając koszulę. Między jej połami było widać jego umięśniony brzuch i seksowny pępek. Poczułam, że się rumienię.

- Hej. Gdzie masz Cameron? – zapytałam, powtarzając sobie w głowie: _ma córkę, ma żonę, spokojnie. _

- Na górze, jeszcze śpi.

- Mamo! – Dało się słyszeć z korytarza równocześnie z krokami. – Gdzie jest mój t-shirt? Ten z radiem, czarny, wiesz któ... – urwał, wpadając do kuchni; nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. – Dlaczego nikt nie wołał, że przyjechałaś? – zapytał mnie z wyrzutem; w odpowiedzi wzruszyłam ramionami. Spojrzał na zegar. – Jest dopiero za kwadrans dziewiąta!

- Ty się lepiej ubierz, niż miej pretensje do całego świata – ofuknął go brat.

- Sorki, racja – ukorzył się Damien. Dopinając czarne dżinsy, znad paska których wystawała szara gumka bokserek, znowu zapytał mamę o zagubioną koszulkę. Poradziła mu zajrzeć do komody Johna. Wyszedł z kuchni. A ja musiałam przyznać, że jest naprawdę świetnie zbudowany.

Niecały kwadrans później zamknęłam bagażnik Jeepa Wranglera mamy. Wsiadłam za kierownicą, a Damien usiadł obok mnie. Odpaliłam silnik.

- Uważajcie na siebie – pożegnał nas jego tata.

- Jasne. – Chłopak posłał mu uśmiech.

- Nie zapytałeś, kto jeszcze z nami jedzie – mruknęłam, stając na światłach.

- Uch. – Skrzywił się. – Racja. A kto z nami jedzie?

- Rose, Monica, Claire, Chad, Rocky i Balon z mojej klasy.

- Niegroźni – skomentował, a ja uśmiechnęłam się.

- Zero konkurencji? – podsunęłam.

- Zero, się wie.

Pod Wal-Martem spotkaliśmy się resztą. Brakowało tylko Rose i Moniki. Nikomu nie przeszkadzało, że zapakował się z nami jeszcze Damien.

- Trzeba będzie kupić więcej procentów – skomentował tylko Chad.

Rose zjawiła się w złym humorze.

- Jestem podwójnie zła – mruknęła, biorąc mnie na stronę. – Sam nie może się zerwać z pracy, a Monica uparła się, żeby wziąć Natashę Mam-Wielkie-Cycki, bo to da nam wstęp na domówkę u niej w przyszłą sobotę. Możesz powiedzieć „nie", ale z zakupami musimy pokombinować.

Zerknęłam kątem oka na Damiena; śmiał się, rozmawiając z Chadem i Rockym.

- Ona może jechać – mruknęłam. – A ty udajesz studentkę.

Rose cmoknęła mnie w policzek.

Na stoisku monopolowym spędziłyśmy ponad pół godziny, ja w coraz gorszym humorze, a przecież dzień zaczął się tak obiecująco!

- Williams! – Usłyszałam nagle; obejrzałam się szybko. W moją stronę szedł James Adams.

- Jamie! – wykrzyknęłam, rzucając się mu na szyję.

- Hej, co tu robisz?

- Kupuję. A ty?

- Kupujesz alkohol bez dowodu? Powodzenia życzę. No chyba, że uśmiechniesz się ładnie do mnie i do Matta. Pomożemy.

Pisnęłam z radości. Po chwili przywitałam się z Mattem, niesamowicie przystojnym jak zawsze. Obaj kupili nam wszystko, co spisał na liście Rocky z Balonem. Pożegnałam się z nimi na parkingu. Przy moim jeepie dostrzegłam Monicę i Natashę. Ta druga właśnie wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła włosów Damiena! O mało nie upuściłam reklamówki. Na szczęście pomógł mi Chad. Zostałam osobiście przedstawiona Natashy, która przytuliła mnie tak mocno, że aż poczułam fiszbiny jej stanika.

- No to w drogę! – zatarł dłonie Rocky, nasz sympatyczny klasowy błazen.

Natasha zabrała się autem z Chadem i resztą. Znowu siedziałam za kierownicą z Damienem obok (był jakiś radośniejszy niż wcześniej, czy tylko mnie się ta wydawało?), a z Monicą i Rose za plecami.

- Twój wujek jest spoko, że pozwolił nam popilnować swojego domu – rzuciła wesoło Rose.

- Eddie nie jest moim wujkiem, a domu i tak pilnują psy – poprawiłam ją nieco złośliwie.

Podczas gdy dziewczyny z tyłu gadały, Damien i ja milczeliśmy. Raz po raz czułam na sobie jego wzrok.

Diane przywitała nas wesoło; szybko oprowadziła mnie po domu, mówiąc, co i jak; cały czas towarzyszyły nam Hikaru i Sasami, córki Hanami, która zdechła kilka lat wcześniej. Kobieta nie wyglądała na zdziwioną, widząc Damiena; plotki rozchodzą się szybko, więc pewnie i Alex już wie. Kwestią czasu więc jest telefon od niej. Reese chodził za nami, cały czas głaszcząc psy, które łasiły się aż wstyd. Na koniec Diane dała mi klucze i życzyła miłej zabawy i udanego weekendu. Kiedy jej samochód zniknął za zakrętem, reszta naszej ekipy rozbiegła się po domu.

Wybraliśmy się na długi spacer do lasu; oczywiście towarzyszyły nam psy, które przemykały między drzewami niczym biało-szare błyskawice. Rose wesoło paplała o czym popadnie; chłopaki znalazły jakieś patyki i bawili się w żołnierzy, rzucając szyszkami-granatami; dziewczyny śmiały się i komentowały ich niedorozwój, a Damien i Natasha wlekli się na samym końcu, uflirtowani aż bolały mnie zęby.

Po powrocie Rose i Monica zabrały się za gotowanie, a Rocky i Chad dorwali się do Play Station 4 Bradleyów. Balon i Claire gdzieś zniknęli, a Natasha i Damien chyba mieli podobny zamiar.

Zarzuciłam na plecy bluzę i wyszłam na taras; gwizdnęłam na psy i zeszłam na pomost. Wyciągając telefon i wybierając numer Alex, usiadłam na trzeszczących deskach. Hikaru leżała obok mnie, Sasami szczekała na ryby podpływające do bali.

- Erica? Coś się stało? – Alex odebrała niemal od razu.

- Nie, nic. – Pogłaskałam Sasami. – Jaka była Erica?

- Jaka _jest _Erica – poprawiła mnie. – Przede wszystkim pewna siebie...

- Nieprawda – zaprotestowałam.

- ...inteligenta, zabawna – wyliczała dalej. – Ma dobre serce, jest ciepła, bezinteresowna, odważna.

- Mówimy o dwóch różnych osobach.

- Nie, kochanie. Ranyści! Absolutnie o tej samej. Lasce jakich mało.

- Dzięki. – Poczułam wzruszenie.

- Okej, okej. A teraz bierz się za Connora, ja wracam na wykład.

- Masz wykład?

- Zaoczni, ale nie martw się. Ucieszyli się, kolosa piszą.

Zachichotałam.

- Trzymaj się. Kocham cię najbardziej na całym świecie – pożegnała mnie.

- Ja ciebie też.

Schowałam telefon do kieszeni bluzy, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą kroki.

- Kontrola? – Damien usiadł obok mnie, spuszczając długie nogi z pomostu; podeszwami dotknął powierzchni wody.

- Nie. – Patrzyłam, jak Sasami liznęła go po policzku. – Gdzie masz swoją Natashę?

- Gdzie masz swojego Chada?

- Chad nie jest mój! – zaprotestowałam może nieco zbyt szybko.

- A Natasha nie jest moja, ale to chyba dobrze, bo wybrali się na wspólny spacer.

Poczułam się dziwnie lepiej, słysząc te słowa.

- Chyba jednak masz tutaj konkurencję – mruknęłam.

- Straszliwą. – Posłał mi uśmiech.

I wtedy nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać, wyciągnęłam dłoń i wsunęłam ją w jego ciemne włosy. Były mocne i gęste; zacisnęłam na nich palce i przeczesałam lekko jego miękkie kosmyki.

- Więc mam się nie golić _na zapałkę_? – rzucił rozbawiony.

- Absolutnie nie! – wypaliłam, nadal bawiąc się jego czupryną.

Na wieczornym ognisku tryskałam humorem, zwłaszcza, że Chad i Natasha siedzieli razem, wymieniając pocałunki, a Damien kręcił się przy mnie. Rose puściła mi oko. Tańczyliśmy i śpiewaliśmy, drąc się w niebogłosy przy utworach AC/DC i Joan Jett. Byłam szczęśliwa. Razem z Reesem popijaliśmy _bacardi _z jednej butelki, co było prawie jak całowanie. Nie było mi zimno, ale kiedy teatralnie objęłam się ramionami, usiadł bliżej, obejmując mnie. Serce biło mi jak szalone. Koło drugiej w nocy parki, które tworzyły się cały dzień, zaczęły się rozchodzić każda w swoim kierunku aż wreszcie zostaliśmy we trójkę: Rose, Damien i ja. Moja przyjaciółka chyba jednak za dużo wypiła, bo zaczęła się przystawiać do Reese'a.

- Ty... ty jesteś Eriki – wybełkotała w pewnym momencie, żeby po chwili usnąć z głową na jego ramieniu. Damien zaproponował, że zaniesie ją do jej pokoju.

Nie czekając, aż wróci, przeszłam się na pomost. Było bardzo ciepło, więc niewiele myśląc, rozebrałam się do bielizny i wskoczyłam do wody, która okazała się chłodniejsza niż obstawiałam. Widząc nadchodzącego Damiena, zanurkowałam, zsuwając z ramion ramiączka stanika; alkohol nieco dodał mi odwagi. Kiedy wynurzyłam się, wyglądało, jakbym nic na sobie nie miała.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytał, ale już rozwiązywał buty.

- Zapomniałeś o tradycji, że podczas każdego pobytu tutaj trzeba choć raz popływać nago?

- Myślałem, że od lat jej nie praktykujemy.

- Myliłeś się. – Posłałam mu uśmiech i znowu zanurkowałam, przepływając kilka metrów w niemal zupełnych ciemnościach. Kiedy wynurzyłam się, usłyszałam akurat plusk. Po chwili podpłynął do mnie; mokre kosmyki przykleiły się do jego przystojnej twarzy. Miałam gęsią skórkę, a jego usta były niebezpiecznie blisko. Nagle poczułam jego rękę na plecach.

- Oszukujesz – szepnął z wyrzutem.

- A ty nie?

Patrząc mi w oczy, wykonał kilka ruchów, żeby po chwili cisnąć ściągnięte bokserki na pomost.

- Niech tradycji stanie się zadość – rzucił wesoło.

Niewiele myśląc, rozpięłam stanik i osłaniając się ręką, rzuciłam go na resztę ubrań. Nie spuścił wzroku z mojej twarzy, kiedy wziął ją w dłonie.

Zwariowałam, jestem wariatką, co ja robię?! Chcę być całowaną. To chyba jasne, prawda?

Przymknęłam oczy, czując jego oddech na skórze twarzy. Był bliżej i bliżej.

Nagle coś strzeliło w powietrzu tak głośno, że aż zadzwoniło mi w uszach. Otworzyłam oczy akurat, żeby zobaczyć jak długa, niebieskawa błyskawica uderza gdzieś w las po drugiej stronie jeziora. Potem błysnęło znowu; potężne wyładowanie elektryczne na chwilę mnie oślepiło. Damien pociągnął mnie w stronę pomostu i pomógł wyjść z wody; naciągnęłam na mokre ciało koszulkę, która od razu się do mnie przykleiła, zdradzając, jak moje sutki zareagowała na chłód wody i bliskość chłopaka. Kiedy naciągał na siebie spodnie, błysnęło znowu.

- To nie są zwykłe błyskawice, prawda? – zapytałam ze strachem.

- Na pewno nie – powiedział powoli. Psy zaczęły szczekać jak szalone.


	4. DAMIEN'S STORY, PART II

_Hej, hej. Witam w kolejnej części:). Buziaki dla Aniki i =). Zapraszam do czytania~!!XD _

**DAMIEN'S STORY, PART II**

Po odjeździe Eriki długo nie mogłem zasnąć. Koło drugiej zszedłem na dół i włączyłem telewizor. Popijając wodę mineralną prosto z butelki, skakałem po kanałach, szukając sam nie wiem czego. Nie zatrzymałem się nawet na żadnym z programów dla dorosłych, które zdarzało mi się sporadycznie oglądać, kiedy nie mogłem spać. Godzinę później wyłączyłem plazmę i położyłem się na kanapie. Czułem chłód czarnego skórzanego obicia na gołych plecach; myślałem o Erice i nie mogłem się doczekać, kiedy znowu ją zobaczę. Wypełniała moją głowę w całości. Przestało mi przeszkadzać to całe swatanie nas za sobą, wymowne spojrzenia wymieniane przez Alex, Ćmę i Bóg wie jeszcze kogo, może nawet Chrisa, kiedy kręciłem się przy dziewczynie i słowa zachęty Johna, który na Ericę patrzył takim dziwnym, tęsknym wzrokiem. Pomyśleć, że wystarczył jej wyjazd na trzy miesiące i niespodziewany powrót, żebym w jednej chwili stracił dla niej głowę. To mnie przerażało do tego stopnia, że w piątek olałem szkołę.

Mama zajrzała do mnie koło ósmej, ale powiedziałem jej, że miałem męczącą noc i nie jestem w stanie zwlec się z łóżka, a co dopiero pójść na lekcje z matematyką na samym początku. Nie miała nic przeciwko.

- Lubię, jak jesteś w domu – rzuciła, wychodząc. Posłałem jej uśmiech.

Przewróciłem się na plecy, nie musząc już ukrywać erekcji. Załatwiłem sprawę, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym, po czym zasnąłem, żeby godzinę później wstać i wziąć prysznic. Czułem się wypoczęty, a w głowie mi się rozjaśniło. Mama tymczasem zawiozła do przedszkola Cameron i zdążyła nawet zrobić zakupy, które rozpakowaliśmy razem, ja zagryzając twardego, nieco za bardzo spalonego tosta, ona popijając aromatyczną kawę. Kręciłem się przy mamie prawie całe przedpołudnie, pomagając jej w różnych rzeczach.

Kiedy wysłała mnie z jakimś pudłem na strych, rozczulił mnie widok mojego kącika komiksowego i rozsiadłem się w fotelu, sięgając po _The Ultimate Spider-Man. _Nagle między moimi gratami dojrzałem czarne pudełko, którego wcześniej tam z pewnością nie było. Odłożyłem komiks i podniosłem je. W środku był pistolet, coś najnormalniejszego na świecie w tym domu; stary Glock z kompletem nabojów i jakiś portfel. To on mnie zainteresował. Nie był to właściwie portfel, tylko odznaka policyjna w skórzanej okładce; srebrna, połyskująca, nieco porysowana; miała tylko numer, bez nazwiska. Wpatrując się w nią i przesuwając między palcami, znalazłem dodatkową kieszonkę i wyciągnąłem z niej dwa sztywne kawałki papieru.

I wtedy serce podeszło mi do gardła. Pierwszy z papierów był identyfikatorem wystawionym na nazwisko Erica Williams, S.W.A.T. ze zdjęciem kobiety o długich, lekko kręconych włosach, ślicznej twarzy i zawadiackim spojrzeniu ciemnych oczu. Drugi był fotografią i nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości, kogo przedstawiała: dwudziestokilkuletnią Ericę w czymś, co wyglądało na suknię ślubną i młodziutką Alex z głową obsypaną gęstwiną ciemnych loków-sprężynek w zupełnym nieładzie. Obie kobiety uśmiechały się szeroko do obiektywu, unosząc dłonie w geście _victory _niczym Japonki fotografujące się przy Moście Brooklyńskim. Wpatrywałem się w zdjęcie dosyć długo, zanim wsunąłem je z powrotem w odznakę i schowałem do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

Nie wiem, jaką miałem minę, kiedy wróciłem do kuchni, ale mama zapytała z troską, czy coś się stało. Zaprzeczyłem, posyłając jej uśmiech.

- Jadę z Ericą na weekend do Bradleyów – powiedziałem wreszcie. Na chwilę przerwała krojenie cebuli. Stała tyłem do mnie. – Jej znajomi też będą – dodałem, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego.

- To dlatego od rana jesteś taki dziwny? – zapytała nieco złośliwie, odwracając się z uśmiechem.

- Nie jestem – mruknąłem. – W tym domu wszyscy są dziwni oprócz mnie – odgryzłem się.

- Dobre i to. Cieszy mnie, że spędzisz mile weekend.

Siedząc, czułem w kieszeni twardość odznaki.

- To wszystko? – rzuciłem. Spojrzała na mnie uważnie. – Nie łapiesz za telefon, żeby zadzwonić do Alex?

- Dlaczego miałabym dzwonić do Alex?

- W sumie, hm. Lepiej do Ćmy. – Poczułem złość.

Nagle usłyszałem kroki na zewnątrz i po chwili do kuchni wszedł John, odkładając torbę z laptopem na szeroki parapet okienny.

- Dobry – przywitał się wesoło. – Coś taki skwaśniały? – zapytał mnie, zaglądając do lodówki.

Poczekałem aż usiądzie, zagryzając kawałek pizzy sprzed dwóch dni, po czym teatralnie wstałem i wyjąwszy z kieszeni odznakę Eriki, położyłem ją na środku stołu. Zauważyłem, że mój brat i mama wymienili szybkie spojrzenia.

- Znalazłem na strychu – mruknąłem. – Następnym razem bardziej się postarajcie.

Nie czekałem, aż cokolwiek powiedzą. Wychodząc z domu, nawet nie wziąłem bluzy. Przeszedłem się nad rzekę. Podniosłem garść kamyków i wsypałem je go kieszeni spodni, a potem biorąc potężne rozmachy, ciskałem je aż na drugi brzeg. Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. Chris.

- Connor, pakuj się – powiedział wesoło. – Jedziemy do Needles na crossy. Kupić piwo?

- Nie mogę.

- Jak to? Szlaban jakiś? Daj Sarę, ponegocjujemy.

- Nie, jadę z Ericą na weekend do domu Bradleyów.

W słuchawce zapadła cisza.

- No wreszcie, śliczności ty moje! Dobra robota! – Usłyszałem nagle głos Keiry.

- Wycałują się? – zapytał Gabriel podekscytowanym głosem, a ja miałem ochotę cisnąć telefon do rzeki.

- Pierdolę ten twój system głośnomówiący, Land! – krzyknąłem i rozłączyłem się, a potem niewiele myśląc, pobiegłem w stronę drogi i po kilku minutach złapałem autobus. Telefon w mojej kieszeni nie przestawał dzwonić. Wysiadłem przy Saints Park i poszedłem w stronę boiska.

- Hej, Danny! – Alan Tapis wypatrzył mnie jako pierwszy. Pozbyłem się ostatniego kamyka z kieszeni, ciskając go o asfaltową płytę.

- Znajdzie się miejsce?

- Pewnie! Jesteś z nami.

Ze wszystkich sportów najlepszy byłem w koszykówce. Zostawiłem telefon Timowi, 7-letniemu bratu Alana, który zawsze lubił patrzeć, jak gramy i dołączyłem do drużyny. Dwie godziny później, kiedy moja koszulka była zupełnie mokra od potu i wody mineralnej, którą od czasu do czasu polewałem głowę, usiadłem na ławce.

Kiedy zjawiły się dziewczyny, w tym laska Alana, studentka architektury z super biustem, która z miejsca zajęła się ustami i gardłem swojego chłopaka, żałowałam, że nie zostawiłem jednak odznaki i zdjęć dla siebie. Mógłbym na przykład sprawdzić jej numer i dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o Erice. Cholera.

Wróciłem do domu już po zmierzchu i bez słowa zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju. Sprawdziłem pocztę; no tak, Tasha wysłała mi kolejną porcję swoich nagich zdjęć. Przejrzałem je szybko; miała czym oddychać. Treść meila zawierała się w dwóch słowach, kilku znakach i trzech cyfrach: _co myślisz?!1!?!!1!1. _

Otworzyłem MSN i przejrzałem statusy ludzi. Eriki nadal brzmiał: _Je suis en France:). _Tasha miała swoje stałe: _czekam na ciebie, ksiąrzę najsłodszy. _Słodziasto. Kjutaśnie i w ogóle wyczesanie. Kliknąłem na Tashę i wystukałem krótkie _Cześć;]. _

_omg, Dam:**. helloł. widziałeś fotosy?!! nowe som!_

Wtedy zadzwonił mój telefon. Obstawiałem oczywiście Chrisa, ale na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się _ERICA._

- Tak? – Przytrzymałem komórkę ramieniem przy uchu i odpisałem Tashy.

_Widziałem. _

- Cze-cześć. Spakowany już jesteś?

- Tak jakby. – Skłamałem. _Nie miałem czasu, przechodzę mentalny break down, bo znalazłem twoje zdjęcie z Alex, ale jest już ok, _pomyślałem gorzko. – A ty?

- Tak samo. Ciężko mi będzie odstawić spódnice na te dwa dni.

- Skąd ta zmiana stylu? – Uśmiechnąłem się. – Odkąd pamiętam, chodziłaś w spodniach.

- Musiałam. Alex, moja osobista stylista, uznała, że cytuję: „spodnie nie przeszkadzają w ucieczce".

- Cała Alex. – Roześmiałem się krótko. – I pewnie dodała: „w spodniach chodziłaś od zawsze". – Spódnice też są... – przez chwilę szukałem słowa – spoko.

_co myslisz, Dam? masz na mnie ochote? chcesz więcej foć??_

_ ;) _– Co innego miałem odpisać?

- Co robisz?

- Klikam z koleżanką.

- Aha. Co to za koleżanka?

- Znajoma ze szkoły.

- Fajna?

- Całkiem, całkiem. – Otworzyłem jedno ze zdjęć, które Tasha właśnie mi przesłała.

- Znam ją?

- Chodzę z nią do klasy. Natasha Bergen.

- Kojarzę tylko z widzenia – mruknęła gorzko.

- Okej – odparłem; jako facet nie byłem _natashoodporny, _więc poświęciłem jej fotografiom nieco więcej uwagi._ –_ O której mam być gotowy?

- Wpadnę koło dziewiątej. Musimy jeszcze zrobić zakupy.

- Jasne, no to do jutra.

- Do jutra. – Rozłączyła się, a ja szybko zamknąłem pootwierane okna; wystukałem: _g2g. prysznic. _

_ co robisz jutro?. :)_

_ jadę ze znajomymi za miasto. do domu znajomych rodziców na weekend. _

_ z kim?_

_ Erica Williams, S.W.A.T. _– napisałem, zanim pomyślałem. - _I kilka innych osób ze szkoły - _dopisałem szybko.

_ta od Ćmy? córka Ćmy? :D ale czemu s.w.a.t.?;P_

_ ta sama. _

_ to pewnie Rose Giles też jedzie, prawda?? i monica soderberg?_

_pewnie tak. a co?_

_nic. całus:** _- Zmieniła status na _niedostępny. _Co za ironia.

Nagle drzwi skrzypnęły i do pokoju wszedł mój tata.

- Zapukałeś? – prychnąłem ze złością. – Nie mam prawa do odrobiny prywatności?

- Coś ty znowu wykombinował, Damien? Co z tobą?

- Nic, cholera. Daj mi spokój, tato.

Wstałem od komputera, zdejmując koszulkę; rzuciłem ją na podłogę. I nagle coś mi przyszło do głowy. Spojrzałem na mojego ojca, Dereka Reese'a, który jak twierdziły moje koleżanki, mógłby być ich _tatuśkiem. _

- Ty ją posuwałeś.

Zrobił zdziwioną minę.

- Kogo?

- Ericę Williams, S.W.A.T. Dlatego jej unikasz. Starasz się nie dotykać i odwracasz oczy!

- O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?!

- Dobrze wiesz.

- Nie, nie wiem. Wyjaśnij mi łaskawie, ale ty, nie twoje hormony.

- Damien znalazł odznakę Eriki. – Usłyszałem z korytarza głos mamy. Mój tata obejrzał się na nią. - I zdjęcia.

- Idę pod prysznic. A wy zróbcie naradę, co mi powiedzieć i czy coś mi powiedzieć w ogóle. – Minąłem tatę w drzwiach.

- To dla twojego do... – zaczęła moja mama.

- Nie, proszę – przerwałem jej szybko. – Bez takich, daruj sobie, mamo.

Wziąłem prysznic i wciągnąłem na siebie spodnie od piżamy. Spakowałem kilka ubrań do plecaka, dorzuciłem ręcznik i golarkę, żeby po chwili schować do bocznej kieszeni paczkę _Durexów. _Kiedy znalazłem się w łóżku, zasnąłem niemal od razu. Męczyły mnie dziwne sny, w których było pełno Eriki w kilku wersjach wiekowych. Obudziłem się po ósmej, zrobiłem kilka pompek, zajrzałem do Cameron, bo na nią tylko nie byłem zły, pomogłem Christinie zainstalować kalkulator na iPhonie i zacząłem się ubierać. Nie mogłem znaleźć ulubionej koszulki.

- Mamo! – zawołałem, zbiegając po schodach. – Gdzie jest mój t-shirt? Ten z radiem, czarny, wiesz któ... – Urwałem. Przy stole kuchennym siedziała Erica-nastolatka. Erica-moja rówieśniczka, nienależąca z całą pewnością do S.W.A.T. Erica-śliczna dziewczyna. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. – Dlaczego nikt nie wołał, że przyjechałaś? Jest dopiero za kwadrans dziewiąta!

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ty się lepiej ubierz, niż miej pretensje do całego świata – mruknął John, dopinając koszulę.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i przeprosiłem. Kiedy siedzieliśmy już w jeepie, przylazł jeszcze mój tata z tekstem jak najbardziej w swoim stylu. Posłałem mu na maksa przesycony jadem uśmiech.

Erica i Rose poszły do sklepu, a ja zostałem z resztą jej znajomych przy aucie. Po chwili zjawiła się Monica i, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Tasha. Puściła mi oko. Krótki monolog wyjaśnił mi całą sytuację; że zagadała z Rose i Monicą i ją zabrały ze sobą. Kończąc zdanie, poczochrała mnie po głowie; nie znosiłem tego, ale zacisnąłem mocno zęby i nic nie powiedziałem. Nie rozumiałem słabości kobiet do moich włosów.

Erica nie była w najlepszym humorze. Rocky szepnął mi do ucha, że pewnie okres ma.

- Albo jest przed – dodał Balon. – Niektóre zawsze są przed. Pesymistki, wiesz.

Diane przywitała nas wesoło i oprowadziła po domu, który znałem na samo dobrze jak własny. Głaskałem Hikaru i Sasami, chodząc od niechcenia za nią i Ericą. Pod odjedźcie naszej gospodyni, wybraliśmy się na spacer. Tasha uwiesiła się mojego ramienia; chyba miała za mały stanik, bo jej piersi wyglądały nieco niekształtnie, ale nadganiały to smakowitym rowkiem w dekolcie. Szeptem opowiadała mi o swoich _sesjach. _Dodała, że te wszystkie zdjęcia były specjalnie dla mnie. Jaaaaasne.

- Masz jakąś gumę? – zapytała nagle.

Miałem wrażenie, że poczerwieniałem.

- Do żucia, znaczy się – sprecyzowała, chichocząc. – Bo wierzę, że inne masz.

Zacząłem macać kieszenie skórzanej kurtki; w tej na piersi coś było. Jakież było moje zdumienie, kiedy wyciągnęłam z niej odznakę Eriki. Zdjęcia też były. Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w czarną skórę.

- Co to? – Tasha spojrzała na mnie z ciekawością.

- Sorki, ale z nas dziś nic nie będzie, a gumy nie mam. – Przyśpieszyłem kroku; serce biło mi zdecydowanie za szybko.

- Hej, Dam! – zawołała jeszcze za mną, ale na szczęście zainteresował się nią Chad.

Po powrocie do domu, zaszyłem się na górze pod pretekstem rozpakowania swoich rzeczy (cztery ubrania na krzyż i kilka drobiazgów, więc było co rozpakowywać) i zadzwoniłem do Chrisa.

- Connor, oberwiesz – rzucił do słuchawki. – Odebrałbyś, kiedy do cie...

- Czy ona była moja? – przerwałem mu pytaniem. – Była ze mną? Była szczęśliwa?

Milczał przez chwilę.

- Kochała cię najbardziej na świecie. – Jego głos zabrzmiał poważnie. – Znałem ją bardzo długo. Zawsze była wariatką, ale ty... ty przewróciłeś ją do rzeczywistości. Była szczęśliwa. Dzięki tobie.

Nie pożegnałem się, kończąc rozmowę. Czułem się cholernie dziwnie. Wyjrzałem przez okno; Erica siedziała z psami na pomoście.

- Kontrola? – zapytałem ją, siadając obok. Sasami wyglądała na wniebowziętą, Erica chyba trochę też.

- Nie. Gdzie masz swoją Natashę?

- Gdzie masz swojego Chada? – odciąłem się.

- Chad nie jest mój!

- A Natasha nie jest moja, ale to chyba dobrze, bo wybrali się na wspólny spacer.

- Chyba jednak masz tutaj konkurencję.

- Straszliwą. – Posłałem jej uśmiech.

Nagle wyciągnęła dłoń i wsunęła ją w moje włosy; przez chwilę się nimi bawiła. Ten gest w ogóle mnie nie zdenerwował tak jak jego wcześniejsza wersja w wykonaniu Tashy.

- Więc mam się nie golić _na zapałkę_?

- Absolutnie nie! – wykrzyknęła.

Chyba była szczęśliwa, a już na pewno w lepszym humorze. Przy ognisku nie odstępowałem ją na krok, co było zdecydowanie łatwiejsze bez czujnych spojrzeń naszych swatek. Mogłem ją do woli obejmować, bawić się jej włosami, dotykać... Miałem nadzieję, że Rose szybko się zmyje, ale ostatecznie musiałem ją zanieść do łóżka, bo zgonowała. Kiedy wróciłem, Eriki nie było przy ogniu. Usłyszałem plusk wody.

- Co ty robisz? – Stanąłem na skraju pomostu, zupełnie podświadomie rozwiązując buty.

- Zapomniałeś o tradycji, że podczas każdego pobytu tutaj trzeba choć raz popływać nago?

Była nago. Nago? Zupełnie nago? W jedną sekundę mój mózg dokleił jej głowę do ciała Tashy. Mogłem się jednak założyć, że Erica nie miała tak tandetnych tatuaży tu i ówdzie. I takiej beznamiętnej ciemnej kreski tam, na dole. Poczułem podniecenie.

- Myślałem, że od lat jej nie praktykujemy. – Miałem nadzieję, że mój głos zabrzmiał normalnie.

- Myliłeś się.

Jak ona się uśmiechała! Coś cudownego. Podniecenie zalało mnie nową falą.

Rozebrałem się tak błyskawicznie jak nigdy wcześniej i wskoczyłem do jeziora w bokserkach. Podpłynąłem do niej w ciemnościach i dotknąłem pod wodą jej pleców.

- Oszukujesz. – Miała na sobie stanik i z pewnością majtki.

- A ty nie? – szepnęła zawadiacko.

Ściągnąłem ostatnie, co miałem na sobie.

- Niech tradycji stanie się zadość – rzuciłem wesoło.

W ogóle nie czułem chłodu wody. Erica tymczasem rozpięła stanik. W mojej wyobraźni już widziałem swoje dłonie na jej piersiach. Patrzyłem jej prosto w oczy, czując zdenerwowanie. A jeśli do czegoś dojdzie? A jeśli zauważy, że nie mam za grosz doświadczenia w _tych _sprawach? Ująłem jej twarz w dłonie i zbliżając usta do jej warg, marzyłem o pocałunku. Na początek...

Nagle coś strzeliło i błysnęło. Błyskawica? Ale że niebieska? Wyładowanie elektryczne? Tutaj?

A potem to samo powtórzyło się po raz drugi. Niewiele myśląc, pociągnąłem Ericę w stronę pomostu i pomogłem wyjść z wody. Starałem się nie patrzeć na jej przemoczone, bawełniane majtki w kolorze jasnoróżowym i zupełnie nagie piersi.

- To nie są zwykłe błyskawice, prawda? – zapytała, wciągając na siebie koszulkę. Założyłem spodnie, które nie bardzo chciały wejść na mokre ciało.

- Na pewno nie – powiedziałem. Psy zaczęły szczekać jak szalone. Sasami warczała.

- Czujesz? – Erica pociągnęła nosem.

- Coś się pali – przyznałem.

- Las! – wykrzyknęła. – Przecież jest zupełnie sucho! – Włożyła spodnie i buty. – Chodź!

Pobiegła w stronę domu. Założyłem buty i pobiegłem za nią. Rzuciła mi butelkę wody mineralnej, sama biorąc drugą i gwizdnęła na psy. Nawet nie wiem kiedy ta mistrzyni odpowiedzialności złapała latarkę, ale po chwili oświetlając sobie drogę, biegliśmy wzdłuż brzegu jeziora. Przeklinałem w myślach, że nam przerwano. Po kilku minutach tonący w ciemnościach dom Bradleyów był idealnie naprzeciwko nas po drugiej stronie wody.

- Tam! – krzyknęła Erica – Ogień!

Dostrzegłem niewielki płomień, a potem jeszcze kilka. Zgasiliśmy wszystkie; psy rozbiegły się gdzieś między drzewami. Zaczęliśmy je wołać.

- Nie odchodź daleko – ostrzegła mnie dziewczyna.

- Sasami! Hikaru! – darłem się na całe gardło na zmianę z gwizdaniem. Po chwili usłyszałem szczekanie, a potem skowyt. Przebiegł mnie lodowaty dreszcz. Dostrzegłem między drzewami białą plamę. Sasami warczała na coś jak opętana, ale nie dostrzegłem nic oprócz nadpalonego klonu. Przywołałem ją. Nie zareagowała. Wtedy zobaczyłem krew na jej tylnej łapie.

- Sasami, chodź do mnie – powiedziałem łagodnie. – Tam niczego nie ma.

Spojrzała na mnie, po czym ruszyła w moją stronę. Kuśtykała. Schyliłem się i obejrzałem jej łapę; była rozcięta idealnie prostą linią jakby wpadła na nóż do papieru. Niewiele myśląc, dźwignąłem psa.

- Damien! – Usłyszałem. – Chodź tu szybko!

Bez wahania ruszyłem w stronę błysków latarki; Erica na szczęście nie była daleko. Kiedy stanąłem obok dziewczyny i powędrowałem za jej wzrokiem, dostrzegłem spory kształt leżący na ziemi. Erica oświetliła go powoli i zobaczyłem dziecko. Hikaru obwąchiwała twarz dziewczynki otuloną ciemnym kapturem. Po chwili suka zaczęła lizać jej policzek. To był jakby znak, na który czekała Erica, bo podeszła do małej i uklękła na ziemi, żeby po chwili lekko podnieść ją do góry.

- Jest nieprzytomna – powiedziała, patrząc na Sasami w moich ramionach.

- Ma rozciętą łapę. – Ruchem brody wskazałem na psa. – Musisz wziąć dziewczynkę. Husky są ciężkie.

Odłożyłem na chwilę sukę i pomogłem Erice wziąć nieprzytomną na plecy.

- Jest leciutka – zapewniła mnie.

Kiedy zapaliliśmy światło w salonie na dole, Tasha i Chad jak oparzeni zerwali się z kanapy. Ona chyba już nie miała na sobie stanika.

- Co jest, kurde?! – wrzasnął chłopak.

- Nagły przypadek. – Erica kompletnie ich zignorowała, układając dziecko na fotelu.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Monica, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Zająłem się szybko Sasami, bandażując jej łapę; rana była czysta. Erica oglądała dziewczynkę; po chwili dołączyłem do niej. Tymczasem oba husky zaczęły warczeć, chcąc wybiec na zewnątrz; na szczęście zamknąłem balkon.

Dziewczynka miała ciemne włosy związane w dwa warkocze, które opadała na jej chude ramionka; nie mogła mieć więcej już dziesięć lat. Jej ubrania były dziwne: kurtka wyglądała jak uszyta z resztek jakiegoś munduru, buty były o wiele za duże, ale ozdobione rysunkami kwiatuszków i słoneczek, jakby to podsumowała Cameron, a jej uszy... Rany, miała tyle kolczyków! W jednym pięć, w drugim trzy; ledwo mieściły się na małej małżowinie. Taka małolata! Co za rodzice na to pozwolili?!

Erica wstała.

- Na północ jest pole namiotowe – powiedziała. – Pewnie jest stamtąd. Zgubiła się albo uciekła...

- Nie wygląda na ranną – zauważyła Monica. – Ma super kolczyki.

- Popilnujcie jej – zakomenderowała Erica. – Damien, pojedziemy tam. Mogę prowadzić – dodała szybko. – Wypiłam tylko dwa _bacardi. _No i znam drogę jak własną kieszeń.

- Wypiłem jedno i pół piwa – mruknąłem. – I jak wyżej. Prowadzę.

Wszyscy moi znajomi rozbudzili się zupełnie, nawet Rose znalazła się w salonie. Otoczyli dziewczynkę z ciekawością. Uspokoiłem psy zdecydowaną komendą.

- Bierzemy Hikaru – powiedziała Erica.

Kwadrans później tłukliśmy się leśną drogą. Prowadziłem; Erica trzęsła się z zimna. Kazałem jej potrzymać kierownicę i ściągnąłem kurtkę; założyła ją bez słowa sprzeciwu, dziękując.

Na polu namiotowym okazało się, że nikomu nie zgubiła się mała punkówa. Kiedy Erica uspokajała Hikaru w samochodzie, zajrzałem jeszcze do budki nocnego stróża campingu; nie kojarzył żadnego dzieciaka w glanach.

Trzasnąłem drzwiami i odpaliłem samochód. Nagle na desce rozdzielczej zobaczyłem odznakę.

- Jedź – rzuciła szybko Erica. – Błagam.

- Wyjaśnię...

- Nie sądzę. Jedź.

Zostawiłem jeepa na podjeździe. Ledwo wysiadłem, zobaczyłem Chada biegnącego w naszą stronę.

- Padniecie! – krzyknął rozbawiony na maksa. – Obudziła się i nawet się przedstawiła! – Szliśmy we trójkę w stronę domu. – Nazywa się, uwaga!, Jessica Connor-Williams, jest córką generała Damiena Connora i generał Eriki Williams i każe się odstawić do dowództwa!

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ledwo skończył zdanie, chwyciłem go za koszulkę pod szyją i pchnąłem z całej siły na ziemię. Upadł na kamienie, wpatrując się we mnie zdumiony.

Wbiegłem do domu tuż za Ericą. Ta zatrzymała się jak wryta; spojrzałem nad jej ramieniem, a potem usłyszałem jedno jedyne słowo:

- Mama! – I wątłe ramionka objęły ją w pasie.

Przez chwilę panowała zupełna cisza. Przerwał ją pijacki chichot Rose, a potem przerażony głos Tashy:

- Dam, ty nie masz brata bliźniaka, prawda?

Wpatrywała się w coś za naszymi plecami. Obejrzałem się i za szybą zobaczyłem siebie.

- O, kurwa! – wrzasnął Chad i dokładnie w tym momencie _ja _rozbił dzielącą nas taflę szkła i zacisnął dłoń na moim gardle. Usłyszałem krzyki i tupot nóg, a potem szczekanie, przerażające szczekanie i oba psy, nawet kuśtykająca Sasami, rzuciły się na _mnie, _to znaczy na _niego. _Moje płuca błagały o powietrze, pociemniało mi w oczach. Nagle zostałem ciśnięty o ścianę niczym szmaciana lalka. Dostrzegłem Ericę i dziewczynkę.

- U-uciekajcie – zdołałem tylko powiedzieć, zanim odpłynąłem, i choć walczyłem o świadomość z całych sił, nadeszła ciemność.

_Sorasy, coś mi ostatnio długie wychodzą te chaptery;). Aha i w jednym zdaniu miałam problem i chyba wyszło mało realistycznie, ale frazeologizm z bezokolicznikiem dokonanym do czasownika "walić" i zwierzęciem do wyścigów i do orki nie chciał mi się napisać na klawiaturze._ _Jakoś tak Samo się nie chciał napisać._


	5. ERICA'S STORY, PART II

**ERICA'S STORY, PART II**

Hikaru była szybka i kiedy mignęła mi między drzewami, pobiegłam za nią z latarką w dłoni. Znalazłam się w prześwicie między smukłymi sosnami i o mało nie wrzasnęłam, widząc na ziemi ludzki kształt. Krzyknęłam na Damiena, modląc się, żeby mnie usłyszał. Był blisko, dzięki Bogu! Bałam się jak nigdy dotąd. Niósł Sasami, która złożyła po sobie uszy. Hikaru obwąchała nieruchomą sylwetkę, a po chwili ja sama znalazłam się przy dziecku. Odgarnęłam włosy z małej, ładnej twarzyczki i zadrżałam. Dziewczynka wyglądała znajomo.

Głaskałam ją po buzi, myśląc co robić dalej. Przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł, żeby sprawdzić pobliskie pole namiotowe; może komuś zgubiło się dziecko. Pojechałam tam z Damienem, ale wypytawszy wszystkich siedzących jeszcze nad piwem ludzi, nic mieliśmy nic. Zostałam na chwilę w samochodzie; czułam chłód bijący od wilgotnych ubrań. Coś w kieszeni Damiena wbiło mi się w pierś. Rozsunęłam zamek i wyjęłam portfel. Nie, to nie był portfel. Dwie karteczki wypadły mi na kolana; wpatrywałam się w odznakę policyjną. Ciekawe, skąd Reese ją wytrzasnął. Podniosłam dwa kawałki papieru; jeden okazał się identyfikatorem. Erica Williams, S.W.A.T. _Moim_ identyfikatorem. Drugi był zdjęciem. _Moim_ i Alex. Zaczęłam drżeć. Ostrożnie odłożyłam wszystko na deskę rozdzielczą; miałam mętlik w głowie.

- Jedź – poprosiłam, kiedy Damien zauważył, co wyciągnęłam z jego kurtki.

- Wyjaśnię... – zaczął, choć szczerze w to wątpiłam.

- Nie sądzę. Jedź.

Wypuściłam Hikaru z tylnego siedzenia i ruszyłam w stronę domu.

- Padniecie! – Chad już biegł w naszą stronę. – Obudziła się i nawet się przedstawiła! Nazywa się, uwaga!, Jessica Connor-Williams, jest córką generała Damiena Connora i generał Eriki Williams i każe się odstawić do dowództwa!

Nagle Damien chwycił go za koszulkę i cisnął na ziemię. Nie zatrzymałam się.

Kiedy weszłam do środka, zobaczyłam dziewczynkę. Już wiedziałam, dlaczego wydała mi się znajoma. Była podobna do... mnie. Mała zerwała się z kanapy obok Rose.

- Mama! – Objęła mnie mocno; czułam jej zakolczykowane ucho wbijające się w mój brzuch.

Było cicho jak makiem zasiał. Rose roześmiała się. Nagle Natasha pobladła.

- Dam, ty nie masz brata bliźniaka, prawda? – zapytała przerażona, patrząc na coś za nimi.

- O, kurwa! – Chad cofnął się o krok. Obejrzałam się. Damien, _drugi Damien_, stał na zewnątrz. Jednym potężnym ciosem rozbił szybę i znalazł się w salonie, chwytając Reese'a, tego prawdziwego, za gardło. Mała krzyknęła, chwytając mnie za rękę. Usłyszała jej jedno słowo:

- Terminator!

Hikaru i Sasami rzuciły się na _Damiena _niczym rozwścieczone wilki. Nie wiedziałam, co robić; strach zupełnie mnie sparaliżował. Tymczasem ten ktoś, to coś?, co dziewczynka nazwała terminatorem, rzuciło Damiena o ścianę, jakby nic nie ważył.

- U-uciekajcie. – Usłyszałam słaby głos chłopaka.

- Tato! – wrzasnęła dziewczynka. Jessica; nazywała się Jessica, Jessica Connor-Williams.

Terminator, czymkolwiek albo kimkolwiek był, ruszył w naszą stronę. Jessica krzyknęła i pociągnęła mnie za sobą. Po chwili wybiegłyśmy na zewnątrz; usłyszałam dźwięk odpalanego silnika i zobaczyłam, jak auto Chada wytacza się na leśną drogę. Zawahałam się, co robić dalej. Obejrzałam się na dom; gdzieś tam nadal był Damien.

- Szybko! – krzyknęła Jessica, znowu ciągnąc mnie za sobą. – Motorówka!

Pobiegłyśmy w stronę domku na łódki. Wpadłyśmy do środka i od razu zatrzasnęłam drzwi, zaciągając zasuwkę. Jessica wskoczyła do motorówki Eddiego, próbując odpalić silnik.

- Erica! – Usłyszałam nagle głos Damiena, bez zastanowienia pobiegłam do drzwi. Zanim jednak dotknęłam zamka, te zostały wyrwane z trzaskiem. W progu stał Damien. Zatoczyłam się do tyłu, upadając.

- Pierdolony blaszak! – wrzasnęła Jessica. W jej dłoni błysnęło coś srebrnego. – A masz, _budyniu_!

To był pistolet na race. Nacisnęła spust; trafiła prosto w oko terminatora. Zatrzymał się, ale po chwili pocisk _zatopił się_ w jego ciele, znikając. Nie mogłam się ruszyć; na szczęście Jessica pomogła mi wstać.

I wtedy przez okna wpadły rozedrgane światła i przez drewnianą ścianę wbił się ukochany jeep mamy, wjeżdżając prosto w terminatora, który srebrną _falą _rozbryzgnął się po ścianach. Z fotela pasażera ktoś wyskoczył i rzucił się na formującą się powoli koło auta ludzką sylwetkę. Kierowca wrzucił wsteczny; samochód zaczął się wytaczać na zewnątrz.

- Jessie! Erica! – Usłyszałam. Wstałam w przypływie adrenaliny i pomogłam Jessice wskoczyć do auta, sama robiąc dokładnie to samo. Spojrzałam przez przednią szybę. Z _Damienem_ walczył jakiś chłopak. Tylko że nie miał rąk... Miał ostrza. Ostrza zamiast rąk. Ostrza zamiast rąk. Ostrza za...

- Oddychaj! – Polecenie wydało mi się tak durne, że niemal się roześmiałam. Głos, który je wydał, zabrzmiał groźnie, ale i znajomo. Spojrzałam na kierowcę. Mężczyzna miał na sobie pełne umundurowanie: od poprzecieranej wojskowej kurtki, przez bojówki moro, po wysokie buty. Na twarzy miał czarną bandamę z nadrukiem kości nosa, szczęki pełnej zębów i całej żuchwy. Błyszczące oczy i mocno zarysowany nos przy _trupim _dole jego twarzy sprawiły razem upiorne wrażenie, ale chyba tylko na mnie, bo Jessica siedziała skupiona, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Jeep wyjechał na podjazd, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie ruszył dalej.

- Idzie Gabe – rzuciła wesoło dziewczynka, jakbyśmy przed chwilą nie walczyły o życie!

Podniosłam oczy i zobaczyłam idącego w naszą stronę chłopaka. Ostrze zamieniło się w dłoń, kiedy klepnął nieco pogiętą maskę samochodu.

- Jest jeszcze jeden – powiedział, posyłając mi uśmiech.

Kierowca zgasił silnik i wziął głęboki oddech. Niewiele myśląc, przechyliłam się nad Jessicą i zerwałam mu z twarzy bandamkę. Nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości, kim jest.

- Cześć, Williams. – Damien Reese wpatrywał się we mnie z nieco zawadiackim uśmiechem. Jessica wpakowała mu się na kolana i objęła go za szyję.

Drzwi z mojej strony otworzyły się.

- Pani pozwoli. – Chłopak mniej więcej w moim wieku posłał mi cudowny uśmiech.

- Co. Do. Kurwy?... – wydukałam. Przekleństwo przyszło na mój język samo.

- Ona nie wie. – Trzy słowa, które wstrząsnęły mną do głębi.

- Nie wiem – przyznałam. – I jeśli zaraz nie dowiem się wszystkiego, rozszarpię was!

Damien roześmiał się w głos.

- Wojownicza jak zawsze – przyznał.

Damien! Ten młodszy!

Wyskoczyłam z samochodu i jak strzała pomknęłam do domu. Poślizgnęłam się na rozbitym szkle i upadłam na deski tarasu, ale błyskawicznie podniosłam się i po chwili byłam w środku. Salon wyglądał, jakby przeszło przez niego tornado. Damien leżał nieruchomo na podłodze, a jego ręka wygięta była pod dziwnym kątem. Hikaru przykuśtykała bliżej, a Sasami nie ruszyła się, skomląc cicho. Rozpłakałam się. Nagle obok mnie znalazł się ten chłopak z ostrzami zamiast rąk, tylko że miał już normalne dłonie i dotknął głowy Damiena. Podniósł mu powieki i przytknął lśniący palec do kącika jego oka.

- Nie ma wstrząsu mózgu – powiedział po chwili. – Tylko złamaną rękę.

- Tylko? – Pociągnęłam nosem. – Boże...

- Jestem twardy. – Starszy Damien przykucnął obok. – I mam na maksa niemęską fryzurę.

- Jest... świetna – wychrypiałam.

Razem z ciemnowłosym chłopakiem, który nadal mi się nie przedstawił, przenieśli Damiena na kanapę. Jessica usiadła obok niego, ale po chwili podreptała do Sasami i zaczęła głaskać psa.

- Gabe, załatwisz kość? – zapytał Damien.

- Gabe? – powtórzyłam. – Gabriel? _Ten _Gabriel? Land? Co ci się stało?

- Niezupełnie ten. – Chłopak oglądał ramię Reese'a. Nagle jego palce _rozlały się _po skórze Damiena_. _Coś trzasnęło i przez twarz nieprzytomnego przemknął grymas bólu. – Ale gips i tak się przyda.

Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

- Hikaru ma złamaną łapę. – Jak przez mgłę usłyszałam głos Gabe'a. – Sasami dwa żebra i krwotok wewnętrzny. Postaram się pomóc, ale nic nie obiecuję. Psy Bradleyów zawsze walczą w pierwszym szeregu. Twarde są.

- I śliczne – powiedziała płaczliwie Jessica. – Uratuj pieski.

- Jess, chodź tutaj. – Damien zawołał córkę. – Powiedz, co się stało. Od początku. Gdzie Tess?

- Byłam z nią w F-17, przy Świątyni. Nie wiem skąd, ale zjawiły się pierdolone _budynie_.

- Jessica! – ofuknął ją ojciec.

- Sorki, Alex tak mówi, tato! Tess musiała mnie _przerzucić_ w czasie. No i spotkałam mamę.

- Nie, twoja mama jest nadal w Kwaterze Głównej. To Erica, ale _inna_.

- A potem przylazł _budyń._ I Gabe go rozwalił! Jak zwykle, hardkor! Ale mogłam zginąć, mogłyśmy! I wtedy _trach, bum i bach! _i tatuś przybył wejściem smoka! Superowo!

- Jessica – mruknął Damien. – Co ja z tobą mam. Drugi Kyle nam rośnie?

- Mowy nie ma! Nie jestem jak ten idiota!

- Jessica! To twój brat. Niewypatrzony język to ty po mamie masz.

- Dzięki. To dobrze, nie? Mamo?

Zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, że mówi do mnie, musiała dotknąć mojego ramienia. Kiedy podniosłam twarz, była mokra od łez.

- Płaczesz? – Dziewczyna wyglądała na poruszoną. – Mama nie płacze.

- Nie jestem... twoją mamą... – załkałam.

Cała się trzęsłam. Damien wstał i podszedł do mnie, klękając na podłodze. Objął mnie mocno; odwzajemniłam uścisk.

- Gabe, poczaruj. Musi się przespać. – Usłyszałam obok ucha i po chwili poczułam dotyk zimnych palców na szyi; nacisnęły jakiś punkt i odleciałam.

Otworzyłam oczy; pokój tonął w blasku wschodzącego słońca. Obok mnie leżał Damien. Zupełnie podświadomie sprawdziłam stan moich ubrań. Wtedy wróciły do mnie wspomnienia dnia poprzedniego. Obejrzałam leżącego obok mnie chłopaka; jego ręka była unieruchomiona profesjonalnie założonym temblakiem. Dotknęłam jego twarzy; był bardzo blady. Zeskoczyłam z łóżka i wyszłam na korytarz. Na palcach zeszłam na dół.

- Nie ma śladu. – Poznałam głos Gabe'a.

- Czekamy. – Ten głos należał do Damiena, tego starszego. – Na pewno się pojawi.

- Tato, patrz. Hikaru chodzi! Prawie normalnie!

- To dobrze, Jessie. Świetnie.

Weszłam do salonu i zastałam taki oto widok: w rozbitym oknie balkonowym stał Gabriel, wyglądając na zewnątrz; Jessica siedziała na podłodze, głaszcząc obandażowaną Sasami, a Hikaru właśnie przycupnęła obok, kładąc duży, puszysty łeb na nodze dziewczynki; Damien wstał, wsuwając w pistolet magazynek; nie miał na sobie koszulki; szeroki, umięśniony tors szpeciły bladawe blizny. Najgorsze były litery: moje imię wycięte lata temu na jego skórze. Zadrżałam.

Cała trójka zauważyła mnie niemal w tym samym momencie.

- Dzień dobry – wydukałam.

- Cześć – powitała mnie Jessica.

Poprawiłam na sobie koszulkę. Brak stanika pod nią za bardzo rzucał się w oczy.

- Damien nie obudził się jeszcze? – zapytałam.

- Dałem mu zastrzyk przeciwbólowy. Niech śpi – odparł Gabriel.

- A psy?

- Hikaru już mniej boli łapka! – zawołała Jessica.

- Jess, chodź, znajdziemy coś na śniadanie. – Gabe podniósł dziewczynkę z podłogi i wyszli z salonu.

Zostałam z Damienem. Mężczyzna schował broń za pasek spodni.

- Mam _deja vu _– powiedział cicho. – Właśnie tak wyglądałaś, jak cię poznałem. Zanim... zanim wszystko się posypało. Zanim... – Urwał, dotykając litery E na piersi.

- Zanim? – podsunęłam. – Mów dalej, proszę.

- Nie mogę. Musieli mieć swoje powody, skoro nic nie wiesz. Nie mogę, przykro mi.

- Przykro ci? – Usłyszałam. Obejrzałam się; Damien stał w progu. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, jak jego starsza wersja wyciąga broń. Padł strzał; krzyknęłam.

- Gabe! – Starszy Reese chwycił mnie za ramię i pociągnął za sobą na zewnątrz, strzelając. Już wiedziałam, że w salonie był terminator. _Budyń, _jak powiedziałaby Jessica.

Znaleźliśmy się na tarasie. Nagle żelazny uścisk niemal zmiażdżył mi nadgarstek i moja druga dłoń została wyszarpnięta z ręki Damiena. Zostałam rzucona o balustradę; usłyszałam trzask pękającego drewna i runęłam w dół. Upadłam na kamienie niżej; ktoś zeskoczył za mną. Damien.

Nie, terminator. Nadepnął na moją rękę w łokciu. Usłyszałam chrupnięcie.

I wtedy ten starszy Damien rzucił się na mojego oprawcę.

- Gabriel! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie.

Coś błysnęło. Ostrze.

Kiedy próbowałam się podnieść, Damien znalazł się przy mnie.

- Pierdolone _deja vu _– powtarzał bez przerwy, tuląc mnie do siebie. Poczułam jego usta na moim karku i odepchnęłam go, kiedy zaczął mnie całować.

- Nie jestem _twoja! _Jestem _inną _Ericą, zapomniałeś?

Roześmiał się nieco upiornie, siadając obok mnie. Pokiwał głową.

- Jeszcze raz: co robimy? – zapytałam, kiedy Gabe zapiął pasem nieprzytomnego Damiena.

- Odwieziemy go do szpitala. – Starszy Reese popatrzył na mnie z pobłażaniem. – Potem psy do kliniki. Później ciebie do domu, żebyś mogła wmówić znajomym, że się ućpali albo upili i mieli omamy. Po czym dzwonisz do Bradleyów z przeprosinami, że rozwaliłaś im chatę. Jasne?

- Taa – bąknęłam.

Damiena przyjęli w szpitalu bez problemów i lekarze od razu się nim zajęli. Podpisałam jakiś papier, podając się za jego siostrę. W korytarzu czekali na mnie drugi Damien, Gabe i Jessica.

- Chyba czas się pożegnać – powiedział mężczyzna.

- Mogę cię objąć? – zapytałam.

- Jasne.

Przytuliłam się do niego; wymacałam pistolet i wyrwałam go zza jego paska na plecach. Odbezpieczyłam broń, chwytając Jessicę za ramię.

- Erica? – Damien spojrzał na mnie poruszony. – Zwariowałaś?

- Bez sztuczek! – wysyczałam, kiedy zrobił krok w moją stronę. – Za godzinę czekam na Ericę w Starbucksie przy Highway Avenue. – I zanim mężczyzna otrząsnął się ze zdumienia, wciągnęłam dziewczynkę do windy. Przy samych drzwiach szpitala złapałam taksówkę, wyrzucając pistolet do kosza na śmieci.

- Ostro! – przyklasnęła Jessica. – Zawsze byłaś super, mamuś.

Zamówiłam jej największą gorącą czekoladę, jaką mieli i patrzyłam, jak wyjada łyżeczką bitą śmietanę. Dziewczynka była prześliczna; miała moje oczy. Nie, nie _moje_! Swojej matki. I nos Damiena. Usztywniona bandażem elastycznym ręka bolała mnie, a rozcięcie na kolanie piekło niemiłosiernie pod plastrem. Zebrałam z twarzy włosy i wtedy ją zobaczyłam.

Erica Williams, S.W.A.T., szła w moją stronę między stolikami. Zjawiskowa jak bogini. Miała na sobie długi, wojskowy płaszcz w kolorze khaki; czarne, obcisłe spodnie; zapiętą na wszystkie guziki górę od munduru i wysokie, przykurzone buty. Długie włosy opadały jej na ramiona.

- Idzie twoja mama – wykrztusiłam. Jessica obejrzała się, żeby szybko poderwać się z miejsca i pobiec do mojej starszej wersji. Przyprowadziła ją do naszego stolika.

- Zamówisz mi coś? – zapytała generał Williams. – Shake'a kokosowego i dwie orzechowe? Błagam.

Po chwili wróciłam z tacą. Zanim się odezwałam, mój gość wypił pierwszą czekoladę, po czym otarł pieniste wąsy i usiadł wygodniej w fotelu, rozpinając mundur. Pod spodem miała szarą koszulkę, którą wypełniał mocno zaokrąglony brzuch. To właśnie w niego wpatrywałam się przez dłuższą chwilę, aż pogłaskała go delikatnie, z czułością.

- Szósty miesiąc – powiedziała cicho.

- Chłopiec czy dziewczynka? – zapytałam.

- Niespodzianka. – Uśmiechnęła się.

- Ile masz dzieci?

- Dopiero trzecie w drodze. Najstarszy, Kyle, ma piętnaście lat, Jessie dziesięć.

- Z Damienem?... – wydukałam.

Kiwnęła głową, przesuwając dłonią po brzuchu.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytała.

- Wszystko.

- To lepiej też coś sobie zamów.

Kiedy pociągnęłam pierwszy łyk gorącej czekolady, zaczęła mówić. Dzień Sądu, SKYNET, terminatory i inne słowa, które zdarzyło mi się czasem przypadkiem usłyszeć w rozmowach Reese'ów, moich rodziców i reszty, wreszcie ktoś mi wyjaśnił. Erica mówiła o śmierci rodziców, o Aniołach, o generał Lightwood i jej _oddziale sierot, _o Rose, o Chrisie Landzie (podkochiwał się w niej! Chris od Keiry!), a potem o pierwszym spotkaniu z Damienem, o Theo, o Johnie Connorze, o operacji, którą przeszła, o byciu pół-cyborgiem, o pierwszej nocy spędzonej ze starszym Connorem, o przyjaźni z młodszym i jego kłamstwach, o Bradleyach, o Cameron, o podróży w czasie, o tym, jak Damien wyznał jej miłość. O Alex, Sarze, Dereku, Ćmie, którą znałam i która była moją mamą tu i teraz, o Matcie i Jamesie, o Jesse, o Jane Fisher, o ponownym spotkaniu z Damienem, o tym, jak go kochała; o tym, jak był niesamowity w łóżku (tu a mało nie zakrztusiłam się napojem); o tym, jaki był dziwny; o jego bliznach, kurtce, włosach, oczach i całej reszcie. O _kamieniu filozoficznym, _o Gabrielu, o Hanami, o sukni ślubnej, o Samie Gilesie. O wszystkim! I kiedy wreszcie skończyła, nie wiedziałam, czy śmiać się, czy płakać, bo chociaż wiele rzeczy mnie rozśmieszyło (platynowa karta kredytowa dla Alex, mini morris, sprzeczki Diane i Orlando!), jej historia była bardzo smutna. Miałam łzy w oczach, dopijając swoją czekoladę.

- Jakieś pytania? – Posłała mi uśmiech.

- Oni kochają mnie, bo kiedyś kochali – nadal kochają! – ciebie.

Dotknęła mojej dłoni.

- Nieprawda. Kochają Ericę Williams. Ciebie i mnie. Każdą z osobna i nas razem.

- Nie jesteśmy tą samą osobą?

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Jej dłoń zrobiła się srebrna. – Ja mam chipa w głowie i _płynne_ wstawki, a ty ekstra piersi i piękne oczy. Ja mam jedno! – Mówiąc to, wywróciła lewym okiem tak, że białko błysnęło w świetle lamp.

- Przestań! – wybuchłam śmiechem.

- Każda Erica to równa dziewczyna. – Też się roześmiała. – Ty i Damien...

- Nie jesteśmy razem.

- Dużo tracicie. Ty i on. Ja sama chętnie bym cię wycałowała. Młody Connor pewnie też.

- Twój na pewno. Dobierał się nawet do mnie.

- Och, serio? To ja sobie z nim porozmawiam.

- Podsumowując: nie jestem tobą, a ty nie jesteś mną. Nie muszę robić tego, co ty, prawda?

- Nie musisz, ale seks z Damienem polecam.

Roześmiałam się znowu; czułam się o niebo lepiej. No i znałam prawdę, całą prawdę i tylko prawdę!

- Zrobisz jeszcze coś dla mnie? – Kiwnęła głową; wyciągnęłam telefon. – Spotkaj się z Alex.

Posmutniała.

- Nie mogę. To nie mój czas. Dawno temu postanowiłam, że pozwolę wam żyć własnym życiem. Napisać własną wersję przyszłości.

- Proszę! Musisz!

Wreszcie się zgodziła. Zadzwoniłam po Alex; kiedy na nią czekałyśmy, opowiedziałam Erice o tym, co się dzieje u jej – naszych – wspólnych znajomych. Słuchała z ciekawością.

- Nie wiem, co czuję do Damiena – wyznałam jej w końcu.

- Pocałuj go. Jeden pocałunek wystarczy. Mogę się założyć.

Wtedy wypatrzyłam Alex i pomachałam jej. Kobieta niosła pod pachą laptop, a w drugiej ręce niedomkniętą torebkę; posłała mi uśmiech. I wtedy Erica wstała i spojrzała na swoją – i moją! – najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Alex zatrzymała się jak wryta i upuściła komputer; w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Po chwili padły sobie w ramiona. Wstałam i przyłączyłam się do uścisków. Jessica poszła moim śladem.

_Anika, zadowolona? Masz, co chciałaś:*._


	6. DAMIEN'S STORY, PART III

**DAMIEN'S STORY, PART III**

Mama nie pytała absolutnie o nic, kiedy wiozła mnie ze szpitala do domu. Miałem lewą rękę zapakowaną w gips, na którym zdobyłem już numer pielęgniarki, siostry Scarlet z pourazówki. Ocknąłem się w szpitalu i usłyszałem, że przewróciłem się na deskorolce i że przywieźli mnie siostra i jej kolega z ojcem. Czułem wściekłość na Ericę, tym większą, że nie wiedziałem kompletnie, co z dziewczyną. Jak przez mgłę pamiętałem to, co się wydarzyło.

Kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się pod domem i wysiadłem, zauważyłem, że mama się rozpłakała. Otworzyłem drzwi od strony kierowcy i objąłem ją.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie przepraszaj. Po prostu przypomniałam sobie czasy, kiedy leczyliśmy się tylko na fałszywe nazwiska. – Nadal płakała; rozpiąłem jej pas i odprowadziłem do domu, o nic nie pytając.

Spałem jak zabity przez cały dzień i noc i nie odbierałem telefonów. A dzwonili wszyscy po kolei. Banda wariatów, muszę odespać! Jestem nastolatkiem w dodatku po przejąciach, potrzebuję snu.

W poniedziałek zdecydowałem się jednak pójść do szkoły. Wszyscy w domu chodzili wokół mnie na palcach; dałem się tacie podrzucić jego dodgem, ale powiedziałem, że nie mam ochoty na żadną rozmowę; uszanował to. Na geografii niemal usnąłem, ale mój gips wzbudził wiele emocji.

Po lekcji przeszedłem się na stołówkę. Pomimo gwaru usłyszałem głos Eriki:

- ...coś mocnego, miałam halucynacje jak sto pięćdziesiąt. Dwa Damieny, pomyślałby kto!

Dziewczyna siedziała w otoczeniu całej ekipy z wypadu do Bradleyów. Nagle zauważyła mnie Tasha. Zanim jednak mnie zawołała, wyszedłem szybko na korytarz.

- Damien! – Dogoniła mnie Erica i zrównała ze mną krok. – Musimy pogadać.

- Nie dzisiaj, nie mam ochoty – odparłem chłodno.

- Powiedziała mi wszystko.

Zatrzymałem się, ona też.

- Kto? – zapytałem.

- Erica Williams, S.W.A.T.

Tuż nad naszymi głowami zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcję. Nie ruszyłem się.

- Jakoś mnie to nie obchodzi – mruknąłem. Zrobiła smutną minę. – Nie chcę nic wiedzieć.

- Damien... – zaczęła, a potem wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku mojej twarzy; uchyliłem się.

- Nie – prychnąłem. – Zostaw mnie.

Wokół nas nie było już nikogo. Wszystkie rozmowy i flirty przeniosły się do klas.

- Damien, proszę.

- O co mnie prosisz? – syknąłem. – Daj mi spokój.

- Ty i ja...

- Nie wiem. Muszę iść. – Obróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem przed siebie.

- Nie jestem taka jak ona. – Usłyszałem. – A ty nie jesteś taki jak on. Ale to dobrze! To dobrze!

- Ale historia lubi się powtarzać, czyż nie? – rzuciłem. – I oni wszyscy chcą, żeby się powtórzyła.

- I co z tego? – Głos miała płaczliwy; coś zakłuło mnie w sercu. – To była dobra historia, smutna, ale z happy endem. O miłości, przyjaźni, odwadze i walce o to, co najważniejsze.

- Brzmi jak opis pierwszej lepszej produkcji Michaela Baya.

- Ale to wydarzyło się naprawdę. Damien, proszę.

Obejrzałem się na nią.

- O co mnie prosisz?

- Pocałuj mnie.

Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem.

- A co mi tam – mruknąłem, zrzucając plecak na podłogę. – Od tego mnie nie ubędzie.

Łzy zalśniły w jej oczach i poczułem się, jakbym był w jakieś cholernej komedii romantycznej. Podszedłem do niej i wplotłem dłoń w długie, miękkie loki, znajdując wargami jej usta. Całowałem ją, aż zabrakło mi tchu. Jej ręce przesuwały się po mojej głowie, mierzwiąc mi włosy, po karku i plecach. Rękę w gipsie cofnąłem, żeby nam nie przeszkadzała. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, Erica zaczęła się śmiać. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zrobiłem dokładnie do samo. Zaplatając na palce jej falujące kosmyki, śmiałem się z twarzą tuż przy jej twarzy. Też bawiła się moimi włosami. Opuszczały mnie całe napięcie, niepokój i złość.

- I co? – zapytałem rozbawiony.

- Jakoś tak... nic. – Zachichotała. – Zresztą sama nie wiem. Jeszcze raz?

- Niech będzie.

Cały czas się śmialiśmy, więc pocałunek wyszedł nam jakoś niezgrabnie, ale żadne z nas się tym nie przejęło. Kolejny był już nieco na poważniej. A następny był zdecydowanie mistrzostwem świata.

Przytuliłem dziewczynę mocno do siebie.

- Co teraz będzie? – zapytała.

- Chodźmy na randkę jak normalni ludzie.

- Jestem za. Chodźmy już teraz.

Tego dnia obiecaliśmy sobie dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, że nigdy jej nie okłamię, a po drugie, że będziemy żyli tylko tu i teraz. Nie wierzyłem w przeznaczenie, ale kiedy całowałem Ericę albo trzymałem ją w ramionach, miałem wrażenie, że ona jest tylko dla mnie. Od zawsze na zawsze.

**KONIEC**


End file.
